


I wonder...

by Fanfictina18



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictina18/pseuds/Fanfictina18
Summary: His eyes are what drew me first.  The intensity of them.  They gave me the sense of déjà vu, yet I couldn’t remember from where.  I couldn’t even remember my life before coming to The Compound. But my dreams help me cope with our captivity as I remember little by little what it was like before this.  I wonder how we all ended up here…This is a Vegebul au that came to me in a dream.  Everyone has lost their memories somehow and they’re all stuck inside a place called The Compound. Bulma and the gang are on one side with Vegeta on the other, but that’s what “they” want them to think. I wonder who “they” are…





	1. Your eyes

I woke up and didn’t know where I was or how I got here.  I couldn’t remember who I was except for my name before I got to _The Compound_. The guards outside my door didn’t say much and wouldn’t answer any of my questions.  I was given a sleeveless royal blue silk dress that fell right above my knees from a guard whose uniform color matched mine.  I noticed those in my hall wore similar colored clothing, too.  Those in the hallway across the main hall from us wore red, even their guards.

We didn’t interact much with the red group, but we often saw them in the dining hall when we would line up to get our daily meals and forced to take supplements.  I suspect one of pills they give us is some sort of birth control, for the girls in my group haven’t had their periods since they’ve woken up.

There are 8 of us in our blue group; 5 men (Goku, Yamcha, Krillin, 17, and Piccolo) and 3 women (Chichi, 18, and I). We found out we are all the same age, and I quickly became friends with the two girls.  However, they too, could not remember their lives before entering this place. 

We are always accompanied by guards who wear the same color as us whenever we moved through the halls.  I don’t know if guards would be the right term.  We weren’t exactly prisoners since we had the option to roam the blue colored halls, the library, the dining hall, or the weight room whenever we had free time, but we weren’t exactly free to do what we wanted when we wanted either.

There was a set schedule every day where we were “forced” to repeat weekly.

The first three days of the week, the guards would separate me from the group. I would go into some sort of lab to tinker with varies types of tech in which my brain would automatically know how to fix, and my fellow hall mates would train with weights or machines. 

The fourth day, we would go into a medical lab to have our vitals and health checked by doctors. Like the guards, they would only speak to us when necessary.  We had no idea what they are testing for and our complaints would fall on death’s ears.  My hall mates and I started a game of who can ask the most ridiculous questions to see which doctor or guard showed the funniest reactions or got them to laugh.  Goku was winning.

The fifth day, we would clean our rooms.  We all had our own individual rooms with a private bathroom and the guards would watch us from the long window that stretched from the beginning of the hall to the end. The window started about five feet off the ground and reached up to the ceiling in the hall, but from our rooms, it started about six feet off the ground for we had to take a step down when we entered our rooms. 

The sixth and seventh day, we would spend our time in the library.  These days were my favorite as we spent hours in the massive library.  There were nooks scattered around with overstuffed cushions and the sweet smell of books all around.  My second week here, I found a hidden nook deep within the library away from the chatter of my group, who weren’t into book as I was, to escape reality.

That was where I had my first dream of a mysterious man.  He had swept up black hair, a devilish smirk, and a body of an Olympic god.  But his charcoal eyes were what captivated me the most.  They were the type of eyes that would make anyone freeze in their tracks from the intensity they radiated.  

When I woke up in the mist of the cushions, I had an ache in my heart and tears in my eyes.  I don’t know why I felt so much sorrow from dreaming about a man I’ve never met before. Maybe it had to do with my life before this place.

From one of the rows of bookshelves in front of me, a book fell onto the floor making a loud noise.  A dark figure bent down to place it back from where it fell. His back towards me, he started scanning the row of books with his eyes.  He finally turned, but I couldn’t make out his face for the books were in the way.  With a grunt of excitement, he found the book he was looking for and pulled it out from the place it rested.

I froze in my spot when I saw his eyes. His charcoal eyes.

Straightening my dress, I slowly got up from the cushions and started walking down several rows of books before I reached the one he was in.  Book in hand, he looked up when he felt my presence. We just stared at each other for what felt like minutes.

He wasn’t wearing a guard’s uniform nor was he wearing clothing similar to what I or my hall mates wore.  This mysterious man was wearing all black and what looked to be armor that looked solid yet flexible.  It molded nicely to his muscular body, leaving nothing to the imagination.  Nothing.  Fearing I was caught starting at his crotch for too long, I lifted my eyes, but caught him gawking at my body.  He was staring at my chest.  Having the sense of déjà vu, I cleared my throat.

“ _The Art of War_ is a fascinating book,” I blurted out.

He looked down at the book in his hand and nodded once before lifting his eyes back to mine.

Wanting to get closer to him, I took a step.

“Have you read it before?”

He shook his head.

“Not much of a talker are you? Neither are the guards or doctors.  Are you one of them?”

He shook his head again.

“Hmm, then what are you? You don’t seem like one of the captives here either.”

“I’m told I’m a tactician and strategist and that I have the authority to come and go wherever as I please.”

His deep velvet voice was music to my ears.  It sounded sensual and had me clutching my legs together.  This man I’ve never met before already had an effect on me and my body.

“Told?”

“Yes, I was told I was in a coma and finally woke up two weeks ago.”

“Told again…”

“Judging from your clothes, woman, you’re part of the blue block of halls.”  His eyes slowly lowered his gaze to glance at my body again.

A shiver ran down my spine as I folded my arms over my chest.

“Y-yes, I am. And my name is Bulma, not woman.”

He’s eyes widen slightly when he heard my name and started walking towards me, “Hn, it was nice meeting you… Bulma.”  He walked past me until he reached the end of the row.

“You didn’t tell me your name.”

“My name is Vegeta.” He turned slowly with a smirk on his face before disappearing in the sea of books.

My heart picked up its pace at the mention of his name.

I wonder if I’ll ever see him again...


	2. Friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Ev, Mh370, and Jess for commenting on the first chapter!!

I saw him the next day, but it wasn’t in the library like I’d hoped.  I saw him again in my dreams.  He was smiling down at me, my hand in his, as we walked through a lush forest filled with wild flowers.  He wasn’t in his black armor and explaining something to me, but I couldn’t hear him clearly.  Vegeta placed his hands around my face and drew me closer to him, his lips a few inches away from mine.

“Bulma, wake up! It’s time for breakfast,” Raditz, one of the guards, said from the door of my room.

“Dammit, Raditz. And just when it was getting good,” I whispered to myself as I got up and headed to my bathroom.

In the bathroom, clean towels and my dress were waiting for me as I got ready for the day.  When I finished and headed for my door, I saw the group was waiting for me to join them.  As we walked the halls toward the dining hall, I contemplated my dream.  Did I dream about Vegeta because I met him the day before?  But my dreamed seemed too real… I didn’t know what to think.

“He’s staring at you again,” Chichi whispered next to me as we reached the dining hall.

I turned toward Yamcha to check if she was telling the truth, in which she was.  He was always staring thinking none of us would see through him. I sighed.

“Give the guy a chance.  He looks kind of pathetic,” 18 deadpanned.

“Unlike our bald friend over there,” I retorted.

18 looked away with a blush.

“Besides, there aren’t enough muscles in his brain to tempt me, even if he has a body of a god.”

That got a few chuckles out of the girls.

We chattered about mundane topics over our meal until I saw black in the corner of my eye.  I stood up to get a better look, but it disappeared before I could confirm if it was him or not.

“Is everything okay?” Yamcha asked.

“Yeah…” I sat down thinking I must have imagined it. “Hey guys, have you seen anyone wearing all black around here?”

I looked around to see everyone shake their heads no.

***

As soon as we got to the library for the day, my group walked toward the middle where they would hang out and talk amidst the tables and chairs that were scattered about, but I walked the opposite direction from my group to my hidden nook.  When I didn’t see Vegeta right away, I walked through several rows of bookshelves to see if he was nearby.  He wasn’t here.  Disappointed, I went to the row I first saw Vegeta and picked out another copy of _The Art of War_. I walked back to my hidden nook and started rereading a book I had read last week.  As a tactician and strategist, this was a great book for, well, the art of war.  I could see why he would choose this book. I started to read the first chapter, but I couldn’t comprehend anything for he was in my thoughts.  Reading was my favorite pastime and yet it couldn’t sway my thoughts away from him.

Feeling frustrated, I laid my head on the cushions and shut my eyes to rest for a bit. When I felt a hand on my face, I opened my eyes to see black hair and dark eyes.  My heart fluttered until my vision cleared and I saw Yamcha’s face. I quickly sat up, surprised he was bent over me.

“How’d you find me?”

“… I followed you…”

“Oh.”

“What were you looking for before?  You circled around this area a few times before picking out this book,” Yamcha asked as he picked up the book to read the title.

“I was just wondering around to see if any book jumped out at me,” I quickly lied.

“It any good?”

“It’s fascinating.  You should read it too.”

Yamcha scratched the back of his head with a big grin and chuckle, “Yeah, I think I will.”

The motion made his bicep bulge and I couldn’t help but admire it.  Unfortunately, Yamcha mistook it as flirting.

“Bulma, I’ve been thinking… about us.”

“There’s an _us_?”

“Well, yeah. Goku is with Chichi and 18 finally said yes to a date with Krillin.”

“A date? In this place…”

“You know what I mean.”

“Uh huh…” I was a little speechless.

“I see the way some of our guards look at you. Especially Raditz.”

“Ha! Raditz most likely has a crush on Goku than me by the way he longingly stares at him when he thinks we’re not paying attention.”

“You and me could be good together. You with your brains and me with my…”

“Brawn,” I whispered to myself.

“My looks,” he stated.

I was shocked he thought he would the good looking one in this so called relationship.  Not to say he was ugly, but it was still shocking to hear.  Yamcha was nice to look at and any girl would be lucky to have him in a relationship, but I couldn’t do it to him when I had someone else on my mind.

Standing up to hug and give him a kiss on the cheek, I thanked him, but declined his offer.

“Still friends?” I asked as I stepped away from his embrace.

“Yep, friends.”

“Come on, let’s go see what the gang is up to,” I said as I tugged on his arm.

He loosely swung his arm around my shoulders as we reached the group, and they all whooped and howled at our approach. “Congratulations!” They all hooted, but were disappointed when we told them we would remain friends.  Even if we were imprisoned without knowing the reason why, I couldn’t ask for a better group of people to be here with.  We support each other no matter what the outcome and we laugh at the stupid things that we do.

I wonder how we all ended up in _The Compound…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was anyone else disappointed with the lack of Vegeta in this chapter?
> 
> Fear not!! He shall return!!


	3. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lime warning~
> 
> Shout out to Thetoshiana and cid for commenting!
> 
> Special shout out to Thetoshiana for being a returner~
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

A week went by, and I didn’t think about Vegeta. Much anyway. But I had a recurring dream every night that gave me the chills, but made me wake up in a sweat.

A low and hoarse voice against my temple.  Hands on my hips guiding me toward him. My ragged breathing near his ears.  Words of encouragement as if I’ve never done something like this before. The arching of my back as he lowers my body on top of his. Rolling of hips. The friction causing the both of us to groan. Charcoal eyes staring into mine as we give our affirmation of love to each other before there’s a stinging pain. An apology…

I’m awoken in the middle of the night by a thud out in the hallway and what sounded like a beating.  Curious, I quietly walked over to my door to crack it open to see Vegeta kicking a red guard in the stomach.  Stepping out to call out to Vegeta to stop harming the man, I freeze when I notice the red guard’s pants are around his ankle.

“Disgusting maggot! How dare you do a vile thing in the middle of the hallway!”

Vegeta grabbed the guard by his collar and lifted him up in the air so they are face to face.

“Return to your assigned hall before I cut off your cock.”

The guard saluted and lifted his pants as he ran down the hall.

“Vegeta?”

He didn’t turn to acknowledge me until he was sure the guard was out of sight.  Once he turned, my heart started beating in overtime, and I realize I’ve missed him even though I don’t know him.  He was breathing hard as he tried to calm himself.  In and out through his nose.  His chest heaving.  His face pensive.

“That sick fuck was watching you sleep with his pants around his ankles.”

“Oh. Ummm, thank you.”

He nodded once to confirm he heard me before he turned and started to walk away.  Feeling panicked he was leaving too soon, I ran after him and grabbed his arm.

“Wait, please.”

I haven’t had my fill of him and my mind drew a blank for any excuse to keep him with me longer.

“I, uh, I don’t feel safe.  Please stay with me a little longer.”

Vegeta looked down at my hands clutching onto his arm then at my face before he nodded.  I lead him back to my room, but he hesitated at my door before following me in.  The main lights had timed out for the day so the only light source was from the soft glow of a wax burner in the corner of my room.  He looked around as I went to sit on top of my queen sized bed.

“How did you know that red guard was outside my room?”

“Tsk, I didn’t.  I just happen to be walking by when I saw him.”

“Huh, and what reason do you have to walk by my room in the middle of the night?  It’s not like it’s on the way to the dining hall or the library.”

I was teasing him to see if I could get a reaction out of him besides his always present stoic one.  He just shrugged it off.

“Think what you will.  I just needed to cool down after a dream I had.”

“Ooo~ What kind of dream? Can you tell me about it?”

Vegeta paused before he turned his back to me to look at the wax burner.

“I don’t know.  It was kind of…”

“Kind of what…”

“Sexual in nature.”

“Even better,” I said excitedly as I patted my bed with my hand indicating for him to sit down, “come, tell me all about it.”

“Woman, are you crazy? Why would I want to do that?”

I leaned back against my headboard as my bed dipped to my left when he finally sat next to me to do the same.  

“My name is Bulma, not woman, remember.  And this place is so boring.  The only time I have fun is when I’m in the tech labs.”

“Tech labs?  So you’re the one fixing the bots I break.”

“You’re the one breaking them!?”

“I can’t help it if those flimsy things break during my training.”

“Hey, buddy. Do you know how hard those _flimsy_ things are to fix when half the wires are fried? And why are you breaking them during training?  They aren’t made for training… or are they?”

“You don’t even know what you’re fixing?  Woman, they’re to help with strength training.”

I didn’t know anything about strength training or _the bots_ I was fixing for Vegeta.  Why was I the one fixing them and how did my hands instinctively know where the problems were each time?

“What are you training for?”

“I don’t know.  I’m just told to do so.”

“Told… Told by whom?”

“They call him The General, but I’ve never seen him in person yet.”

Another mystery from this mysterious man.  The General… What kind of place are we in?

Feeling fatigued, I closed my eyes as I moved closer to Vegeta so I could lean my head against his shoulder.  He tensed for a few seconds before he relaxed and leaned his head onto mine.  This felt vaguely familiar and yet new at the same time.  Why did I feel so comfortable around Vegeta when we just met for the first time just a few days ago?

“I haven’t forgotten.  Tell me about your dream.”

“No.”

“Please~”

“I don’t think you want to hear about it.”

“Why not? I’m a grown woman; I think I can handle it.”

“You were in it…”

“Now you have to tell me.  I’m not letting you go until you do,” I said as I wrapped my left arm around his right.

He hesitated and sighed before he, in detail, explained everything that happened in his dream.  At first, I couldn’t believe what he was saying.  This couldn’t be right.  He verbatim stated everything I dreamt about and had awakened from just a few minutes ago.  The only difference was the point of view.  His point of view. We were silent for a few minutes before he broke the silence.

“I should go. I shouldn’t have told you anything,” he tried to get up, but I didn’t let him go.

“No, it’s okay.  Your dream isn’t the reason why I’m speechless.”

“It isn’t?” He sounded relieved and his body relaxed against me again.

“No… This is crazy.”

“What’s crazy?”

“Your dream.  I’ve been having the same dream since we met in the library.”

“Me too.  That’s why I had to see you tonight.”

“What do you think this means?”

“I don’t know.”

That was the last thing I heard before sleep consumed me.  When I woke up in the morning, I was wrapped in my blankets and Vegeta was gone.

I wonder what our dreams are trying to tell us…


	4. Delicious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon warning!
> 
> Enjoy (I know I did. Haha!)!!

He came around the same time every night afterwards, when everyone was fast asleep and the guards had turned in for the night. We talked about whatever came to our minds, from the books we’ve read to what happened during the day.  We were intellectually even and it was a relief to have someone to talk to that matched my level of intelligence.

“How were the bots today?”

“They were slow.  Can you make them move faster?”

“Hmm, maybe.  Let me look into it tomorrow.”

“Hn.”

We fell into a comfortable silence as I laid my head on his bicep and cuddled into his side.  I didn’t know I fell asleep until I started dreaming.  Vegeta was in it again, but this dream was new.

“Do you think he’d be mad if he found out about us?” I said.

“No, even if he did, I think he would understand.  Don’t worry about The General, he’ll understand when I talk to him about us,” Vegeta reassured me.

“Even with everything that’s going on with our planet?  I’m sure he wants us to focus in our departments and not on our love life.  Who knows when we’ll be separated?  What if we never see each other again? What if you die?”

Vegeta silenced my rambling with a toe curling kiss.

“Woman, calm down. If I die, it’ll mean I tried my best to protect you and everyone.   If we are separated, I’ll find you no matter where you are, no matter how long it takes…”

I opened my eyes with tears rolling down my face.  Vegeta was tense and his eyes were moving behind his eyelids as he slept by my side.  I reached out and placed my hand on his face to help him relax.  All the tension left his body as he opened his eyes to stare down at me.

“Woman, why are you crying?” He lifted his other hand to wipe the tears from my face.

“I had another dream about us.”

“You too?”

“Do you think we had the same dream again?”

“Don’t know.  Tell me about your dream.”

He listened with his eyes closed as I explained every detail of my dream.

“How is it possible we had the same dream? Again.”

“Do you think it has to do with our lives before we got to this place?  It seems too coincidental for it to happen again.”

“Woman, do you think we loved each other before we lost our memories?”

I didn’t know how to respond.  Deep down inside, I knew I had some sort of feelings for him and maybe it was love.  But I knew I was falling for him, again apparently.

***

The next night, I fell asleep before Vegeta arrived.  The exhaustion of staying up these past few nights had finally taken its toll on my body.  I was having a very pleasant dream.  A very sexual dream.

We were frantic as we ran to his room, trying to keep quiet as he fumbled with the door.  I was behind him playing with his belt whispering naughty things into his ear to encourage him to hurry with the door.  Once he had it opened, he pulled me in and closed the door by pushing me against it. He devoured my mouth as we yanked on each other’s pants.  I unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down as he did the same to mine as gravity did its work, pulling our pants to our ankles. Vegeta lifted me up to wrap my legs around his hips and trapped me between the door and his hard body. He kissed along my jaw to my neck to suck and lick as I pulled at the back of his shirt so there was no barrier between my hands and his body.  He chuckled in my ear.

“So impatient.”

“Vegeta, it’s been too long since we’ve had sex. I need you. Now.”

“God, woman.  I love the dominate side of you.”

He quickly rid me of my shirt and bra, staring at my body with awe. Even though we’ve been intimate for years, he still took time to admire my body every time. It was sweet of him, but I didn’t have the patience for it this time.  I lowered myself a few inches to line our sex together to grind onto him.  With a growl, Vegeta braced both arms on the door as I tried to press my lower half into him harder, faster.  When I saw his hard member peak through his boxers, I licked my thumb and rubbed it against him.

“Fuck,” Vegeta grunted as his jerked his hips once. Twice.

“Bed. Now.”

He lifted me in his arms as I tighten my legs around him and encircled my arms around his shoulders.  Vegeta set me on the edge of the bed, unwrapped my legs from his hips, and placed them on the ground as he knelt on the floor in front of me.  Smiling at him, I licked his lips before lightly kissing his nose.  He smirked and gently pushed my shoulder, silently telling me to lay back.  Once I had my back on his bed, he slowly removed my panties with his teeth, biting me softly as he pulled them down my legs.  Vegeta then lifted my legs over his shoulders and moved his face closer to my core.

“Vegeta, I want your cock inside me, not your tongue.”

“I want to make sure your body is prepared for mine.  I don’t ever want to repeat what happened the first time we had sex.”

In our excitement as young adults, barely out of our teenage years, we didn’t properly prepare my body for Vegeta’s endowment. Many years later, he always thought of my needs before his in everything we did.

I propped my head up with a pillow as I looked down on him.  He kept his eyes focused on me as he kissed my thighs then the top of my lips.  He used his hands to part my lips as he gave his first lick.  He closed his eyes and shivered.

“Damn, woman.  You taste delicious every time.”

“Hmm,” I whimpered as I lovingly placed one hand on his face and the other in his hair, scratching his favorite spot on his head.

Growling, he set a vigorous pace.  Vegeta licked me top to bottom several times making my thighs clutch together.  He pulled my thighs apart when he inserted his thumb shallowly into me to coat it in my juices.  Taking his thumb out, he placed his mouth back on me as he started circling my clit.

“Haahhh~ That feels so g-good.”

That encouraged him to rub my clit side to side a little faster, a little harder.

“I’m going to cummm, ummmmmm.”

About to reach the edge, Vegeta quickly removed his finger to suck on my clit as he used his arms to trap my body against his mouth.

My climax hit me so hard in my dreams, it awoke me.  I was panting and felt moisture between my legs.  Reaching down, I placed my hand in my panties, and they immediately were drenched in my cum.  I touched my clit and my eyes rolled in the back of my head as I felt the aftershocks of cumming just a few seconds before.  I jumped when I heard my door open.

Vegeta was there sweat covering his brow, breathing heavily.  Embarrassed, I quickly removed my hand from between my legs, my moisture coating my entire hand.  He stared between my face and my hand before he quickly shut my door and stomped toward me.  Grabbing my wet hand, he gave it a sniff before placing my middle and index finger into his mouth.  It made my vagina throb in need.

“So it is true.”

“W-what?”

“You do taste delicious.”

I wonder why we share the same dreams…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo~ It's getting good!!
> 
> Until next time on Dragon Ball Z
> 
> Haha! I always wanted to try that (did anyone else read it in their minds in that deep voice too?)


	5. Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon warning!!
> 
> Enjoy!!

He wasn’t wearing a shirt when he entered my room, and I couldn’t tear my eyes away from his torso.  My right hand still in his as he licked my fingers, I reached my left hand out to trace his abs up to his pecs. Vegeta had the body of an Olympic god.

I lifted my eyes to gage his reaction, but something primal clicked in the both of us when we made eye contact.  I can’t remember if I pulled him down or if he came down to me, but he ended on top of me, and we kissed like lovers who haven’t seen each other in years.  His weight was heavy on top of me, but was welcomed.  My right leg instinctively lifted to slide up and down his calf causing him to jerk his hips into my core.

“Ahh,” I quietly screamed fearing I would wake my hall mates.

Unfortunately, it broke our kiss.

“We were lovers before.  We just can’t remember.”

I nodded my head in agreement, trying to catch my breath.

“And we love each other,” Vegeta continued.

“Yes, we do.”

There was no denying it anymore.  We had an attraction to each other that couldn’t be explained as we started to feel something.  Our bodies, our time together, and our shared dreams finally confirming our love for each other

We just stared at each other for a while, not knowing what to do next.  I smiled as I reached my hands out to touch his face, trying to remember the things I loved about him, but nothing came to mind.  I didn’t seem to mind for he was with me, in front of me, in love with me.  He too smiled and pulled me up so we were both sitting.  His smile turned into an evil smirk as his hands traveled down my body to the hem of my shirt, quickly removing it before I could protest.  Not that I would have even if he asked.

With my breasts exposed to the air, my nipples harden or it could have been Vegeta’s awestruck expression as he stared at them.  The same expression he had in our dreams.

“Woman, the dream has made me wanting, no needing you right now, but if you don’t want to, I will respect your wishes and leave right now.”

“No!” I almost screamed as I clutched at his arms.

“No?”

“No as in don’t leave.  I want, I need you too.”

He wasted no time and buried his face in my chest sucking and kissing everywhere. When he had his fill of my breasts, giving each nipple a short suck, he licked his way up to my neck and ear.  Shivers ran down my spine.  Vegeta tried to push me down, but I resisted.

“I want to be on top.”

He quickly complied as he plopped onto his back and pulled me on top of him, placing my legs on each side of his hips. The top of his penis poked out from the top of his pants as I inched myself a little lower to grind on it.

“Woman, your body isn’t ready for my cock yet.”

His voice became deeper, more growl-like, more arousing.  He sat up, the muscles on his stomach flexing deliciously, as he lifted my legs in the air with one hand to remove my panties with the other.  When he laid back down again, he dragged my body up his face, and stared at my open core.

“Vegeta,” I said, failing to get his attention. I lifted his chin up and waited until I knew he was listening.  He grunted disapprovingly, like I had taken his favorite toy away.

“Vegeta, I don’t think it’s fair you get to do all the sucking and licking.”

I paused dramatically to see if he could catch onto what I wanted.  His nose flared, but he didn’t say anything.

“I’m all about equal rights between men and women so I think it’s only fair if I get to suck and lick, too.”

He lifted me up and turned me over before I knew what happened.  Vegeta lowered me onto his mouth as he lowered his pants and underwear, enough for his penis to pop out.

“Suck my cock for eating your pussy, sounds like a deal.”

Is what he said before he began devouring my pussy.  I breathed out an “Ahh” as I leaned forward to lower his pants to his knees.  He pumped himself twice before I slapped his hand away.  Instincts kicking in again, I played with his balls as I took him into my mouth as much as I could before bobbing my head up again.  I was only able to bob a few more times before he planted his feet on my bed and started gently pumping his hips.  My legs started to shake as he found a spot that made my eyes roll into the back of my head.  Forgetting about his pleasure, I rose to use his knees to forcibly grind myself on his mouth trying to reach my orgasm faster.

I came on top of him, my back arched, my body shaking uncontrollably, a smile on my face.  He pushed me off his face and down his torso as he sat up.  Feeling like jelly, I used his bent legs as support until he easily lifted me up and turned my body to face him.

“Hey~” I stupidly said.

He just gave his usual devilish smirk.

When I felt my orgasm start to subside, I rose to my knees and grabbed his cock to align it with my vagina.  Staring at his eyes, I slowly sank down to the hilt.  We both shuttered.  He grabbed my legs to wrap around his back and placed my hands on his shoulders as he laid his hands on my hips.  We started off slow, but it wasn’t good enough. It was silent in my room except for the sounds of slapping flesh on flesh which became louder and wetter with each passing second. The squeaking of my bed growing louder with each thrust as they got harsher, faster. Each word punctuating each thrust.

“Fuck. Woman. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

“Ahh. Ve. Ge. Ta. Ahh. Ahh. Ahh”

In and out. In and out. In and out.  Vegeta pumping his hips upward as I slammed my hips down.

On the brink, Vegeta pumped his hips harder causing his torso to hit my clit with each harsh thrust.  After three rough pumps, we came simultaneously.  I came silently breathing harshly into Vegeta’s shoulder.  However, Vegeta came with a roar which was quickly covered by my hands, hoping no one would wake from the noise.  We collapsed on the bed as Vegeta gave shallow thrusts to ride out our orgasm as my whole body shook.

“Damn Vegeta, that was amazing.”

“I thought you’d be a screamer, but your breathing against my neck was more pleasurable to my senses.”

“You on the other hand are the screamer.”

“That wasn’t screaming.  They were loud grunts of satisfaction.”

“Ha! Whatever.  Next time, make sure you don’t grunt with satisfaction so loudly.”

“Next time, woman?”

“What? I assume we’d want to do this again, but if you’re not willing, I’m sure I can find someone else… Ow… hey!”

“Don’t say naughty things if you don’t want a spanking.”

“…”

“Bulma?”

“I kind of liked it…”

“Fuck, woman.  If you say shit like that, I’ll want to take you again.”

“So, let’s go again,” I said enthusiastically, but yawned.

“We have all the time in the world.  You need to get some rest before the guards wake you in the morning.”

I started drifting off, but clung to Vegeta, hoping this wasn’t a dream too.  When I woke up a few hours later, he was gone. But I knew it wasn’t a dream because I had no clothes on and the evidence of what we did last night dripped down my legs.

I wonder how we can get our memories back…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!! More lemons to come!!


	6. Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to SukiPukiSuzuki for kudoing!!
> 
> Special shout out to Thetoshiana for always commenting!! You give me a reason to continue this fic!! Thanks!
> 
> Lime warning!!
> 
> Enjoy~

The next I saw Vegeta, it was in a place I never expected to see him.  He was in the dining hall finishing his meal in the far right corner.  I had to do a double take believing my eyes were deceiving me.  We made eye contact, but did not outwardly acknowledge each other.

“Who’s that?  He looks ruggedly handsome,” Chichi said as she entered behind me.

“Babe, I’m right here,” Goku said as he steered his girlfriend away from Vegeta.

“Hmm, doesn’t interest me,” 17 and 18 said at the same time as Krillin followed them to their table.

“I’ve never seen him before.  Have you?” Yamcha said when he noticed I was staring for too long.

“He looks important.  Look at all the guards saluting him as he leaves,” Piccolo’s deep voice interrupted before I almost gave our secret away.

When we were all seated, Chichi signaled Nappa over to our table. Nappa was a one of the blue guards with a colossal figure that intimidated us all when we first saw him.  We were all wary of him before learning he was the friendliest, and the biggest gossip, of our guards.

“Hey, Nappa, who was the man in black that just left?  He looked very important…”

“Chi, I wish I could tell you, but that’s classified information.  It’s so classified, I’m not exactly sure if I know his rank, but Raditz might know,” Nappa stated.

“Shit!  Raditz never tells us anything,” Chichi shouted to make sure Raditz overheard her statement.

We all got a chuckle out of it when Raditz directed a scowl at Chichi.  Throughout the meal, we came up with different theories of what Vegeta could possibly be. From being the captain of the guards to him being _The General_.   

“If he was The General, I don’t think he’d be eating in our dining room.”

“Maybe that’s what he wants us to think.”

“You guys are crazy.”

We continued our conversation as we reached the tables in the middle of the library.  I wanted to hear more theories about Vegeta as my friends got carried away until I saw a black figure move in the distance.

“As fun as it was to hear your theories, it’s time for me to hit the books.”

“Want me to go with you?” Yamcha stood up.

“No, it’s okay.  I’ll just forget you’re with me once I get absorbed into my book.”

I walked in the direction I saw Vegeta, passing my once hidden nook.  I followed him to the part of the library I’ve never ventured before, seeing titles of books that intrigued me.  Turning around the corner, I came face to face with a frosted glass wall I couldn’t see through.  Confused, I turned around whispering Vegeta’s name.  I jumped when the glass wall slid open to reveal Vegeta with a book in hand, sitting on overstuffed cushions. The hidden room had books on bookshelves that were built into the walls from the ceiling to the floor.  Once I stepped into the room, I watched the glass doors slide shut.

“It’s not frosted on this side.”

“Only from the out.  That way no one can disturb us while we read.”

I reached for a book and walked toward Vegeta.  One leg extended out and one bent, he opened his arms to welcome me into them, not looking away from the book he had in his right hand that rested on his bent right leg.  I sat in front of him and leaned my back against him as I started to read my own book.

After a few minutes, his free hand started to play with the end of my dress until he moved his hand to absentmindedly draw circles on my bare leg.  Pretending to read my book, I watched his hand as it inched closer to my panties to draw circles around my clit.

I placed my book on the floor and opened my legs wider.  Vegeta didn’t say anything as he continued to read his book.  Feeling neglected, I turned my head to see what had captured his attention.  I was surprised to see the title of the chapter he had been reading for the last few minutes: _Orgasms: How to Pleasure your woman_.

“Hmm, this is why you had me follow you here.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, woman.  I just brought you here to read books,” Vegeta whispered as he nipped at my ear.

At my protest, he removed his hand from my clit, but I was delighted when he placed his hands inside my panties to touch me directly.  He rubbed my clit left to right before moving lower to coat his hand in the juices that had stated to leak when I first spotted him in this room.  Vegeta got a good amount before moving back to my clit to use my juices as a lubricant.  I grabbed his hand to make him move faster, but I was too weak to overpower him.  He soon placed the book aside and slid his hand down the opening at the front of my dress to play with my breasts.

“Oh god!” I breathed and leaned my head back against his should, “Kiss my neck.”

He listened to my demand.  He licked, sucked, and nipped at my neck and ear.  My body spasming as I started down the road to my orgasm, I tried to shut my thighs, but it was useless against Vegeta’s strength. He moved his fingers faster and removed his hand from my breast to insert one then two fingers into me.

“Fuck, woman. You’re so wet.”

I clutched at his thighs as my moans and breathing bounced off the walls.

“So. Close.”

He inserted a third finger and pressed my clit harder.  If Vegeta didn’t have his arms around me, I would have fallen onto my face when I came.

“God, you’re beautiful when you come.”

I couldn’t get enough air into my lungs as my body wouldn’t stop shuddering.  Vegeta kept rubbing my clit as he prolonged my orgasm.  When my body slowly returned to his non-shuddering self, I turned in his arms to shower his face with light kisses.

He easily maneuvers our bodies so that I was straddling his hips.  I could feel his erection against my core as he started to grind his hips.

“Are you ready to go again?” Vegeta whispered into my ear.

I wonder if I’ll ever get enough of him…


	7. The Cause

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon warning!

Vegeta lifted my dress over my head as I did the same to his shirt.  I stared at the magnificence of his body and he stared at my breast.

“No bra today?”

“Opps? I must have forgotten.”

I scooted closer to him to press my breasts against his face when he frowned.

“Woman, I don’t want other men starting at you.  Please wear a bra.”

“Possessive, are we? And you seemed to like it a second ago when you were touching them.”

Not liking that he wasn’t giving enough attention to my breasts, I started to rub them against his face, particularly his mouth.

“Dammit, Bulma. Stop trying to distract me,” Vegeta growled as he started to nip at them.  He used his hand to fondle me as I easily started to grind myself onto him, making him growl.

“I’m sorry. I’ll always wear a bra unless I’m with you.”

He grunted his reply as he played and sucked on my breasts, but the friction from my grinding was getting to him.  Vegeta easily picked me up and wrapped my legs around his hips as he walked toward the sliding ladder to place me on a rung.  He quickly took off his shoes and pants, leaving him exposed to the air.  His pre-cum glistening on his penis.  My vagina throbs in need and made my thighs clench together.  He parted my thighs with a chuckle as he held his dick in his hand to slide it up and down my core.  Vegeta stared at my face as I bit my lower lip to look down at what he was doing.  The wet sticky noise from the friction was making me wetter.  He started to grunt as he used the tip of his dick to rub against my clit causing me to moan loudly.

“Fuck, Vegeta! I’m going to cum again.”

“Say fuck again. Damn, woman.”

“FUCK!”

Vegeta lifted my right leg to his shoulder as he entered me.  He held on to the sides of the ladder as he thrusted deeply.  There was no slow build up this time.  His thrusts were hard and fast as books started to fall from the shelves behind us.  And I loved every minute of it.

I wanted more, for Vegeta to go faster.  He effortlessly lifted me up with his hands on the butt as I wrapped my legs around him.  He was able to support my weight as he pounded me into the air as gravity pushed me down with every thrust.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Ve. Ge. Ta. Fast. Er.”

His only answer were grunts as sweat started dripping down his face, and by some miracle, Vegeta was about to piston in and out of me like a jack hammer.  Our juices and sweat starting to run down his body, the only sounds echoing off the walls were the wet noises of fucking each other, this was heaven on earth.

“I’m. Going. To. Cummm.”

“Me. Too! Just. A. Little. More.”

“Fuckkkk. Bulmmmaaa. ”

“Naahhhhaaaaaa~”

We came together as Vegeta lost the strength in his legs and fell onto his butt and leaned against the cushions behind him to support his upper body.  I fell onto his chest having no strength of my own.

“Fuck, woman.  That was incredible.”

“It always is.”

With Vegeta still inside me, we sat for a few minutes as we caught our breath.

“Wah! Did you just get hard again?”

“I guess I didn’t have enough of you.”

“How can you be able to go again so soon. I don’t think I have enough strength to go again.” 

“Woman, this body was made for fucking.”

“Fucking _me_ only!”

“God, I love it when you’re possessive.  We need to work on your endurance when we’re done.”

“Isn’t this endurance training enough?”

“We need to build up your strength so we can fuck all night and day.”

“Oh god, that made me wetter.”

***

I knew I was dreaming again because the Vegeta I saw looked younger, less harsh.  He looked to be on the cusp of adulthood, yet still had signs of childlike innocence to his body.

“Hey, dweeb.  My eyes are up here,” I glared at him as he slowly lifted his eyes.

When we made eye contact, he smirked and continued walking down the hallway. The one day I didn’t have a bra on, I had to meet a guy like him. I rounded the corner to reach my dad’s lab.

“Perv!”

 “What about pervs, my dear.”

“Dad, I swear all the men in this place are jerks and perverts!  This little dweeb in the hallway was staring at my chest.”

“Must have been Vegeta.  He just came to check up on the bots we’ve been working on.”

“Veg-whatta? What’s it to him to check on our bots? ”

“Bulma, dear.  You must be careful what you say about people in The Compound.  Vegeta is a very important man to our cause and so is his family.”

“Man, my butt.”

“I believe he turned 18 this year, just like you.”

“Pshh, whatever.  His family can’t be as important as much as ours.  We’re the ones building everything for the cause.  If not for us, no one would still be here.”

“But without his family, we wouldn’t be needed.  We have our brains to invent, and they have the capability to use our inventions to make themselves better and stronger.”

“Let’s move on to something that gives us happiness and fix these bots, dad. It’s not like I’ll ever see that dweeb again.”

I woke up curled into Vegeta’s side in the hidden room in the library.  He woke up a few seconds later.

“Hey, dweeb~”

“I guess bras were never your thing even when you were young and the reason why I love your breasts so much.”

“Yeah, but the other part of my memories concern me.”

I wonder what _the cause_ is…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! It looks like I'll be updating once a week from now on because work has me wiped out and my brain is mush when I get home (working with high schoolers is draining- esp. Freshmen).
> 
> But worry not! I shall finish this fic one day!


	8. Confirmation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so focused on the lemon of this fic that I forgot about the story behind it (even tho I live for lemons)! ~ Haha
> 
> Shout out to Pisey for commenting!
> 
> Sorry, no lemon for this chapter. Gotta move on with the story~
> 
> Enjoy~

Life became uneventful.  We would follow our daily schedule everyday then repeat them when the week restarted.  Vegeta came to visit me every night and we would talk… and have amazing sex.  But one day, after our medical exams, our lives changed when we received unexpected news.

“Come again?” I asked, surprised with the news.

“Apparently, I’m 6 months pregnant,” Chichi stated, “I was feeling weird for the 3 months we’ve been here and to be frank, I was getting a little fatter, but yeah, I’m pregnant.”

“Does Goku know?” 18 asked, her face passive, but I could tell she was shocked by the news too.

“Yeah, he was in the middle of his exam too when the doctors told me.  He was more excited for our son than I was.”

“Son?!”

“I’m having a son!” Chichi beamed.  She truly looked happy with the news of her baby boy, “He even told me he’d marry me.  This is crazy! So much is going on all at once.”

“We’re so happy for you!” We said as we placed our hands on her growing stomach.

“I didn’t want to say anything about your weight gain, but I’m glad you and Goku will raise this child together,” 18 smiled, “But aren’t you curious who the real father might be?”

“I’m pretty sure my son is Goku’s.  We’ve been having the same dreams and we’ve both dreamt about our wedding.  You guys were there too…” Chichi hesitantly said.

“Wait, you and Goku have been having the same dreams too?” I asked.

“Too? Who have you been having the same dreams with?”  Chichi asked.  Sometimes she was too smart for her own good.  I may be the genius of the group, but Chichi was quick-witted.

“Chichi, don’t change the subject! You’ve been having the same dreams as Goku?” I quickly recovered.

“Yes, for a while now. That’s why we started “dating,”” Chichi air quoted, “Now tell me who you’ve been having the same dreams with.  Is it Yamcha? Piccolo? Krillin?”

“Hey, Krillin is mine,” 18 interrupted.

“Ha! We all know Krillin is yours 18,” I laughed, “If I tell you, you can’t tell anyone else.”

“Who are we going to tell?”

“Right, so you guys remember that guy we see around here sometimes, the one is all black?”

“The one all the guards bow to?” 18 smirked and arched an eyebrow.

“You mean Vegeta?” Chichi stated her face going pale.

I whipped my head toward her, “How did you know his name?”

“I dreamt about him yesterday…  I thought nothing about it, but you just confirmed it for me.”

“Confirmed what?!”

“The General…”

“The General what!?  Spit it out Chichi!”

“The General is Veget…” Before Chichi got to finish her sentence, she fainted.

18 and I jumped to catch her so that she wouldn’t land on her stomach and hurt the baby within her.

“Do you think she was saying Vegeta is The General?” 18 asked as she easily carried Chichi over to her bed.

“There’s no way that it’s possible…” Or was it?

***

“Hey, Dweeb! How are my bots working?”

“Hn, my name is Vegeta, not dweeb, woman.”

“And my name is Bulma, not woman.”

“Okay, from now on, we will call each other by our proper names,” Vegeta held out his hand, “deal?”

I looked down to his hand and back at him.  It had been a year since I started working with him and his personal training bots, and this was how we always started our conversations.  It was our way of flirting before getting to work.  He had started to really fill out after he started his hardcore training with my invention and bots.

“Deal,” I said as I grabbed his hand to shake.

He didn’t release my hand.

“Vegeta, what are you doing,” I gasped when he pulled him into his chest.

He easily lifted me off my feet and sat me on top of my desk.  Vegeta wedged himself between my legs and set his thick arms on each side of me.

“What I should have done when I first met you.”

He tilted my chin up as he stared into my eyes as he inched his face closer to me.  Just when our lips touched, we were interrupted.

“Vegeta, opps! Uhhhh,” Goku laughed as he scratched the back of his head, “sorry to interrupt, but your father is calling for you Vegeta.”

“Grrr, dammit it Kakarot.”

“Haha~ Go, it must be important if he’s calling for you in the middle of the day.”

“Fine, but we will continue my… _training_ when I get back.”

“I wouldn’t expect any less from you.”

He gave a squeeze to my knee before he turned on his heel and headed towards the door where Goku was.  Vegeta went to punch Goku, but he was able to deflect it easily for Vegeta wasn’t seriously trying to hurt him, yet anyway.

“Hey Goku!”

“What’s up Bulma?”

“Tell that brother of yours to pick up his communicator.  I’ve had it fixed for days now and he still hasn’t come to pick it up.”

“Will do, but who knows what Raditz is up to these days.”

“Yeah, that idiot is always off doing some sort of secret mission.  Whatever~  Oh, and tell Chichi to visit me once in a while.  Ever since you guys got married, I hardly get to see her.”

“Sure thing, we’ve been kind of busy with martial stuff… Heh heh.”

“Like sex,” I wiggled my eyebrows and laughed when Goku’s face turned beet red, “There are no secrets between me and Chi, no need to be a prude Goku.”

“Heh heh, well got to go!  I have to catch up with Vegeta!  I’ll see you later, Bulma!”

***

It took another year for Vegeta to formally ask me to be his girlfriend.  He assumed we were an item since our first kiss, but we had been so busy with our lives in our own departments, we never got to seriously talk about it.  My dreams showed only brief moments of that year and how we grew to like each other.  The same things that made me fall in love with him again were the same things that made me fall in love with him the first time.

Vegeta was looking down at me when I woke up in his arms.

“How long was I asleep?”

“Only a few hours.  Did you dream about anything special? Anything about the cause we can’t remember?”

“Nope,” I stretched out my sore body, “but I did dream about how I fell in love with you the first time.”

“Bulma…”

“Whether we remember our past or not, I love you, Vegeta.”

“I love you too Bulma.”

We didn’t get sleep for the rest of the night and we were both sore with bite marks all over our bodies, but it was okay for us.

I wonder how much we loved each other before we lost our memories…


	9. Monkey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon warning!

“Gohan? Sounds like a monkey’s name.”

“I happen to think it’s cute.”

“Hn.”

“Hmfph, what do you know about kids anyway.”

“Woman, are you still mad at me?”

“I’m not mad...”

We were currently in the tech lab with no guards or other technicians.  Vegeta had sent the out and they had obeyed his command without a word.  However, as everyone was leaving a hussy of a technician had the gall to eye-fuck Vegeta in front of me. And what did Vegeta do when I noticed?  He smirked!

“Why are you here?  It’s bold of you to be open about our so called relationship to everyone.”

“Don’t be mad. That woman means nothing to me,” Vegeta said as he pressed against my back, breathing near the sensitive part of my neck making a shiver go down my spine, “I’ll make it up to you tonight with that thing you like when I go down on you.”

Damn, he knew my body too well.

“I’m not mad, but I was a little jealous.”

“Good. Besides, the way all the men stare at you, you’re lucky I haven’t killed anyone yet.”

“Just remember that you’re mine.”

“Hn, and you’re mine.”

“Stop that!  If you keep grinding against my ass, we’re going to get caught having sex in here.”

“That wouldn’t be so bad, would it?”

“Tell me why you came to see me.”

“Fine, but tonight woman, we’re not getting any sleep.”

“I hope that’s a promise.”

“Damn, woman. I want to take you now, but there is a reason I wanted to see you and it’s been bothering me for a while now. There’s one part of the compound I don’t have access too.  Come with me tomorrow night and use that sexy brain of yours to break the key lock.  I don’t have a good feeling about what could be behind that door.”

“Ooh~ Sounds like fun.  I’m in.”

***

“We’ve been in this room for days.  We need to get back to work soon or we’ll get into trouble.”

“Woman, I’ve been gone for weeks.  We needed a break and a good fuck.”

“I don’t think I’ll be able to walk for a week.”

Vegeta turned his body towards me and placed a hand on my cheek.

“Was I too rough again?”

“Never, I think we just over did it.”

I moved his hand off my face to link our fingers together.

“So did the compound in South Korea like my bots?”

“Hn, they enjoyed how sleek and fast you’ve made them.”

“I’m glad.  I’ve worked hard on those.”

“I’m going to debrief everyone at the meet in an hour, but before that,” he moved our linked hands down to his growing penis.

“You are insatiable.”

“Only for you, Bulma.”

Vegeta easily picked my body up to place me on top of his headboard as he stood in front of me.  He grabbed his cock to slap against my core.

“Are you ready to go again?”

“Always.”

He slapped his cock against my clit a few times before he entered me slowly.

“Fuck, woman. I’ll never get tired of how good you feel.”

“Less talking, more fucking.”

Vegeta held the headboard on each side of me as he started to pound his hips into mine, but it wasn’t enough.  He lifted his right leg over my left and changed the angle of penetration, hitting my g-spot.

“Oh, god! Right there! Harder! Faster!”

His hips moved so fast, the headboard and my body were pushed against the wall.  Not caring about the minimal pain, my eyes were closed as my breathing grew ragged against Vegeta’s ear.  He always liked the sounds of my breathing, causing him to move deeper within me.

“Fuck, I’m going to cum again!”

“Naaahhhh!”

“Ahhhhhhhh!”

Vegeta fell to his knees on the bed as I leaned back against the wall.

“Fuck, I swear, I cum harder every time.”

“Me too.  It’s because we’ve had a lot of practice.”

“Fuck the meeting.  Let’s stay in bed all day again.”

“Vegeta… We can’t miss another meeting.  What would our fathers think?”

“I’ll take care of it.  Don’t worry about it. I am going to become a general.”

I woke up and sat up, analyzing the dream I just had.  Vegeta woke up next to me a few seconds later.

“Are you _The General?_ ”

“According to our memories, I was training to be _a_ general… There’s no way I could be _The General_ , right?”

“Get up, Vegeta.  We’re not waiting to find out what’s in that room.  We break in tonight.”

I wonder how this could have happened…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter reveals who The General finally is!!  
> I live for the suspense and anticipation of people dying to know!!
> 
> Comment if you think you know who The General is!


	10. Erasing our Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The big reveal on who The General is!!
> 
> Let me know if you guessed correctly!!

We were able to get into the room easily enough.  It was a standard number key-in lock like all the rooms had, and I was able to break into it with ease.  The room looked like an office with books covering the walls on the left and the right from the ceiling to the floor, but the far wall was what captured my attention the most.  It was a one way mirror that split in the middle: one side looking over the tech lab I worked in and the other looking over the training room.

“Looks like someone has been spying on us.”

I turned toward Vegeta as he picked up a notepad with writing on it from the only desk in the room.

“There are logs of what we’ve been doing the past few weeks on here.  The last one of us talking in the tech lab from this morning when I came to talk to you.”

“Why would anyone want to spy on us?”

“That’s what I want to know too, woman.”

As Vegeta read over the notes in the log, I sat on the chair behind the desk to look at the computer.

“What the hell.”

“What is it, woman?”

The computer had a file opened with the names of everyone in the blue hall along with Vegetas’.

“Someone has been keeping profiles of us.”

Vegeta placed the log back where he found it and came around the desk to look at the screen.  I opened the file to reveal what was inside.

**Goku son**

Gender: Male              Height: 6’1”           Weight: 220 lbs            Specialty: Hand to hand combat

Military rank: Lieutenant General - Special Forces    Alias: Kakarot           Status: Alive

**Krillin**

Gender: Male              Height: 5’5”           Weight: 147 lbs            Specialty: Hand to hand combat

Military rank: Colonel - Special Forces                       Alias: Monk              Status: Alive

**Yamcha**

Gender: Male              Height: 6’0”           Weight: 198 lbs            Specialty: Hand to hand combat

Military rank: Major - Special Forces                          Alias: The Wolf           Status: Alive

**Piccolo**

Gender: Male              Height: 6’4”           Weight: 232 lbs            Specialty: Hand to hand combat

Military rank: Colonel - Special Forces           Alias: Namakian           Status: Alive

**17**

Gender: Male              Height: 5’10”         Weight: 164 lbs            Specialty: Stealth

Military rank: Espionage                                            Alias: Android 17           Status: Alive

**18**

Gender: Female           Height: 5’9”           Weight: 136 lbs            Specialty: Stealth

Military rank: Espionage                                             Alias: Android 18           Status: Alive

**Chichi**

Gender: Female           Height: 5’7”           Weight: 132 lbs            Specialty: Hand to hand combat

Military rank: Special Forces                                      Alias: N/A                      Status: Alive - Preg

**Bulma**

Gender: Female           Height: 5’8”           Weight: 129 lbs            Specialty: Technology

Military rank: Weaponry and Tech Dept. Head         Alias: N/A                      Status: Alive

**Vegeta**

Gender: Male              Height: 5’10”         Weight: 203 lbs            Specialty: Tactician/ Strategist

Military rank: General - Tactician and Strategist        Alias: The Prince             Status: Alive

***************ACCESS DENIED. ENTER PASSWORD FOR UPDATED LOGS***************

“Military rank?  We’re in the military?”

“It all makes sense, but why would they want to erase our memories when we were all in high ranking positions.  Wouldn’t it hurt _the cause_ we’re fighting for?”

There was a sound from the hallway.

“Woman, we’ve been here for too long.  We’ll have to come back tomorrow night.”

***

“Where are our friends?! Why are you doing this to us!?” I screamed.

The General stared at us with disappointment in his eyes.  He looked at Vegeta then at me when he answered, ignoring my questions.

“You two together were great in the beginning providing brilliant insight and innovation, but as your relationship deepened, you started to neglect your responsibilities to _the cause_.  Missing debriefings you were in charge of, not fixing the broken or malfunctioning tech, missing for days to do who knows what with each other!  I made you both the heads of your departments because I saw the potential you had, that you still have! This is the only way I know that will help us and separate you two, at least until we achieve victory.”

“Please, leave our friends alone.  Punish me instead.  They didn’t do anything, but love us too.”

“Sir, I take all the blame.  Don’t harm our friends or Bulma.  I’ll do whatever you say.”

“It’s too late!  This is the only way I know you two will get your heads back into what you are supposed to do and not on each other!  Everyone must forget!”

We were strapped to tables as the guards and doctors around us tried to put an IV in us and cover our mouths with gas masks.  They had a harder time straining Vegeta, but both Nappa and Raditz, along with 5 other guards, were able to strap him to his table.

“Raditz, please don’t do this! Think about your brother! Your nephew!” I screamed at him., “Does our friendship mean nothing to you!?”

“I’m sorry…”

“Bulma, I will find you like I promised! No matter what it takes, no matter how long it takes!  Wait for me!”

“I will! I love you, Vegeta!”

Due to the gas, my vision blurred, but my consciousness came and went as I heard the doctors talk about us.

“This is impossible! It’s been a month already, but the memory serum is not working on them.”

“The others have already awakened in the blue hall without their memories…”

“These two are too stubborn...”

“I wouldn’t have believed it if it was anyone else, but Bulma and Vegeta are our secret weapons in _the cause_ …”

“It’s so weird. They seem to have forgotten about every aspect of their lives, except for each other.”

“They must have really loved each other.”

“Let’s try one more dosage and see what happens…”

Vegeta shook me awake covered in sweat.

“What the fuck was that dream about?”

“He erased our memories for loving each other.  He erased our friends’ memories because they were involved with our relationship.  He erased our memories for _the cause_.”

“Dammit, woman.  We must have really fucked up for them to do this to us.”

“Not them… HE! How could he do this to us?  We provided everything for him and yet he took our lives away from us!”

“Woman,” Vegeta whispered in my ear and he wrapped his arms around me, “It’s okay.  The General was right.  We were neglecting our duties for each other.”

“I blame you.  If you hadn’t been so great at sex, we wouldn’t be here now without our memories.”

He chuckled as pulled me on top on him.

“I don’t know how you can be calm about this with everything he did to us.”

“As a military man myself, I can understand why he would resort to erasing our memories.”

“It’s just not fair, but I’m happy we were about to find each other again.”

“I promised I would always find you no matter how long it takes me.”

“I can’t believe he did this to you though.”

“He’s just trying to protect us and everyone, even if it meant we were to forget each other and be separated.”

“Let’s go confront him in the morning and figure out what’s going on.”

I wonder why Vegeta’s father could be so harsh…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how fanfic writers can write fics with 100,000+ words. It takes me about 2 hours to write 1,000 words a chapter (with edits and rewrites). I have newfound respect for fanfic writers.
> 
> A few more chapters before this fic is over~


	11. Confront

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A splash of citrus, nothing too heavy unfortunately~

“Vegeta! Bulma! This is the second meeting this week you’ve missed! Do you have any idea how angry your fathers are?!  I thought The General’s head was going to explode,” Goku yelled through the door of Vegeta’s room.

Vegeta got off the bed and pulled on spandex shorts to open the door as I pulled on a robe.

“Dammit, Kakarot.  No need to yell.  We can hear you,” Vegeta said as he opened the door to let Goku in the room, “We just oversleep from last night’s training work on Bulma’s new bots.”

“I guess we were so tired, we forgot to set the alarm for this morning,” I said.

Goku sighed loudly, “Guys, as your friend, I know you guys want to spend as much time with each other as you can, but as a lieutenant general in training, you guys have to think of the whole before you can think of each other.  We are fighting for our lives and who knows when we could die.”

“I know, Goku.  It won’t happen again.”

“I really don’t think you fully comprehend it though.  This isn’t the first or second time you’ve both missed debriefings or meetings.  It’s been going on for the last two months.  And The General looked angrier than I’ve ever seen him before.”

“Hn, I’ll talk to my father.  Come one, woman, get dressed.  We have more training to do.”

There was a knock on the door to reveal Raditz.  He was shocked to see his brother, but quickly recovered to tell him he was needed in the medical lab.

“Excuse the interruption, but The General would like to see you both immediately.”

“Okay, is it because we missed the last debriefings?” I asked the guilty looking Raditz.

He did make eye contact when he replied, “Yes, and also he would like to talk about a new serum he has been developing.”

“Ohh~ That sounds amazing! I wonder why he hasn’t asked me to help develop it…”

***

“Time to wakeup! Bulma, time for breakf… what the hell?!” Raditz said as he opened my door.

Vegeta was putting on his clothes when Raditz came in for my usual wakeup call.

“Sir, what are you doing in Bulma’s room?”

“Shut it, Raditz,” I shouted from the bathroom, “we know everything.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

My shouting drew the attention of everyone in the blue hall as they left their rooms for breakfast.

“What is that guy doing in Bulma’s room?” whispered Yamcha.

“Vegeta?” came Goku’s voice.

“What’s going on guys?” asked 18.

“I’m so angry at what you did, Raditz! Let’s go, Vegeta!”

Vegeta got off the bed and walked through the doorway before me and used his shoulder to shove Raditz out of the way as he walked down the hall to wait for me, not at all affected by the disbelieved stares of my friends… our friends, were giving him.

As I reached the doorway of my room, I turned toward Raditz to give me a hug as I told him I missed him, but as soon as I pulled away, I stomped on his foot and punched him in the face.

“I wish I was as strong as Vegeta so I could have knocked you out. You’re lucky I still like you somewhat, even if you were a jerk.”

I turned to walk away, but turned back around to jab him in his kidney, “That’s for being a crappy brother to Goku!”

When I reached Vegeta’s side, he gave his signature smirk as he pulled me into a mind searing kiss that made me melt against him.

“Damn, woman.  That has to be one of the sexiest things I’ve ever seen you do.  If we didn’t have important matters to deal with at the moment, I’d take you in this hallway in front of your friends.”

“As much as I would have love to get in your pants again, minus the in-front-of- _OUR_ -friends bit, this part of you was one of the reasons your father erased our memories.  Let’s not go through that again, at least not until after we’ve won the cause.”

“You’re right.  Let’s confront the old man so we can figure out what the hell is going on.”

We talked about our latest dream as we walked down the halls toward The General’s office and how much our sex life used to get in the way of our duties.

“If I wasn’t sent on so many missions, I wouldn’t have been so deprived of our sex life.  If you able to come with me, this wouldn’t have happened.”

“You know that could have never happened, even if I did miss having you in our bed at night.  I was needed here to work on the tech my father and I worked so hard on for most of our lives.”

“I know, but I felt like I could never get enough of you even when I was here.”

“I felt…I feel the same way… Did you ever dream of the time when you came back from South America? The one where you were gone for about 3 months?”

“Fuck, woman.  I recall not being able to walk properly for a week.  It makes me hard just thinking about it.”

“It’s been my favorite dream so far and can’t wait to try it again.”

“Fuck, woman.  Can we talk about this after we talk with my father?  It’ll be uncomfortable to talk with him with a raging hard on.”

“So you two were able to remember each other after all.”

We turned around to come face to face with The General.

“Father, it’s been awhile, but I guess not for you since you’ve been watching us the entire time.”

“Vegeta, be nice,” I lightly elbowed him in the stomach, “General, it’s great to see you again,” I said as I gave him a hug. 

“I’m sorry.  I don’t know why I just hugged you…”

“It was a natural instinct for you.  After all, I am your father-in-law. Now, let’s head inside my office to talk.”

I wonder when we married each other…


	12. Remembering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating last weekend!! I was extremely sick and then my grandpa was hospitalized (nothing serious and he's fine).
> 
> Also, if there are any grammatical errors, sorry! I didn't have time to review it
> 
> Lemon warning
> 
> Enjoy~

“Damn, woman.  Where did you learn to punch like that? I think a tooth loosened.”

I tried another uppercut, but Vegeta was able to block my fist and easily pushed our bodies apart so I wouldn’t take another cheap shot.

“I’ve been training with Goku and Yamcha,” I whispered the last part.

I walked closer to Vegeta and wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist.  Our skin stuck to each other in an uncomfortable way since we were both sweaty from our training session.

“Don’t be mad. I wanted to learn some moves to surprise you after your trip from South America.”

“Hnn.”

“Come on~ Yamcha only flirted with me once… maybe twice.”

“He wants to get into your pants.”

“But he knows we’re together.”

“And he also knows you and how ‘no man will ever own Bulma Briefs. I own myself,’” Vegeta tried to mimic my voice without changing his deep timber.

“Ha! That’s right.  I did say that, didn’t I? But the thing is, when I said that, I didn’t think I’d find a man I’d want to own me… and I him”

Vegeta smirked as he lowered his hands to grab my butt.

“Let’s get cleaned up, woman.  It’s time for bed.”

“Hmm… Bed, yes.  Let’s meet in your room in 15 minutes?”

“No shower together? I’m disappointed.”

“As much as I would love to, you don’t have all the things I need to beautify myself in your room.”

“Woman, you don’t need anything to beautify yourself.  You’re prefect the way you are.”

“Ha! Who are you and what have you done with the real Vegeta?  Why are you being so cheesy?”

“Hnn. Fine, but make it 10 minutes or less,” Vegeta growled as he grounded his growing bulge against me, “it’s been too long.”

***

I was in the middle of my shower when I heard my room open and close.

“Vegeta?”

“You take too long.”

“It’s only been a few minutes!”

“Finish your shower, woman.  The sooner you’re done, the sooner we’ll need another one.”

I finished my shower and wrapped a towel around my hair and body before stepping out into my room.  As I entered, I noticed Vegeta propped up by pillows on my bed reading a book.

“Interesting reading you’ve been doing since I’ve been gone.”

“That was supposed to be a surprise and the reason I really wanted to come back to my room.  Look at page 82.  I wanted to try it tonight with you.”

“Fuck, woman.  We might break your bed tonight.”

“I’m counting on it,” I said as I clipped my hair up and dropped my towel.

“Woman, I need to tell you something first.”

I grabbed the ends of Vegeta’s pant and pulled them off of him then climbed on top of him to dispose of his shirt.  Once we were both free of our clothes, I sat on top of his abdomen and stared at him as he placed his hands on my hips.

“Tell me.”

“…”

“What is it?”

“Marry me.”

“…”

“Woman?”

“…”

“If you don’t want to…”

“NO! I mean yes! Yes!”

I kissed him all over his face before kissing his lips.

“Wait, where’s my ring?!”

“You ripped off my pants before I could take it out, but it’s too late now,” Vegeta said as he flipped us over, “you have to wait until the morning now.”

“If I have to wait until the morning then” I flipped us back over so I could be on top again, “I want to be on top first to show you how much I love you right now.”

“The fuck, woman. How did you do that?”

“That punch wasn’t the only thing in training I learned while you were away.”

“Let’s get started then.”

Vegeta lifted my body up to pull my body directly above his mouth and began to devour me as he locked his arms around my legs.

“Nahh! I wanted to show you my thanks. Haaa~”

“Mmmm, but… we have to… properly… prep your… body first…” he said between licks.

I came twice before he let me go and settled me above his erection.

“I don’t know if I have the strength for what I wanted to do now.  I’m surprised you haven't slammed me onto your dick yet.”

“It’s a special night for you and I want it to be all about you.”

“Aww, how sweet and kind of cheesy for you.  Maybe I should have you propose once in awhile so I can see this… _strange_ side of you.”

“Don’t get used to it.  I’ll be back to my cocky self after tonight.”

“Well, it’s a good think I like you _cocky_ ,” I winked at him as I grabbed his cock to slip it inside of me.

We both moaned loudly.

I started a slow pace as I rocked back and forth.

“Get ready, Vegeta. I’m about to drive you into this bed so hard, you won’t be able to walk for a week.”

“Woman, **_we_** won’t be able to walk for a week after tonight.”

I increased my speed as I placed my hands on Vegeta’s shoulders as he placed his hands on my hips and bent his legs.  He planted his feet on the bed as our pace grew faster and our breathing grew louder.  I used the momentum of the bed to push my hips up and down onto Vegeta while he pounded up to me.  As if it was possible, we were able to go faster and harder with each second that passed making us bounce off the bed as we slammed into each other.  Vegeta came with a roar, but was able to play with my clit as he pumped into me to draw out our orgasms.

“Fuck me. I love being on top.”

“Woman, you can be on top all night if it’s going to be like this.”

“Hmmm,” I stretched over his body, “as long as you’re able to drill me into the mattress at least once tonight then we have a deal.”

“Deal.”

***

“My father-in-law...”

“Yes, dear.  One the proudest days of my life was when my son was able to marry you, my genius of a daughter-in-law, but then it all went downhill.  When I suggested you two get married, I thought it would help further our cause, but atlas, it made things worse.”

“How… What… Vegeta, say something.”

Vegeta was only glaring at his father from across his desk.

“Let me explain everything first.”

When we both relaxed in our seats and nodded, Vegeta Sr. opened a draw from his desk and pulled out two vials of red liquid.

“First, it would be easier to explain if you had your _full memories_ back. Drink this.”

“Fuck that, old man.  How do we know if these aren’t the memory serum?  We’d be back to square one and forget about each other again.”

The General sighed, “Bulma, you’re a smart girl.  You know that this amount of the serum, if it was the memory serum, isn’t enough for the both of you.  You two are too stubborn to forget about each other.  This is a newer serum we developed called the FullMem Serum to cancel out the effects of the original memory serum.”

“I say we do it.  It can’t hurt us more than what we’ve already been through.”

“Hnn.”

We took the serum in our hands and looked at each other before we drank.  All of my memories came back in an instant and it felt like I was punched in the gut, breathless.   Still breathing hard, I looked over at Vegeta experiencing the same thing I just went through, but we both realized the love that we thought we had for each other was only a fraction of what we truly felt.  I got up to sit on top of Vegeta as we stared at each other before I kissed him like I hadn’t truly seen him in years.

 “Woman.”

“Now then, shall we continue?”

“If you ever do something like this to us again, I’ll kill you.”

“Well, it’s a good thing we have you back then, _General_ Vegeta.”

“I understand why you would do this to us, but couldn’t you have just talked to us about it?  I mean, were we truly neglecting our responsibilities that badly, sir?” I asked quickly before Vegeta exploded and did something I know he would regret later.

“I tried so many times, but neither one of you would listen to me, especially you, boy.  Bulma, tried to get back into her work, but every time you came back, she would mysteriously disappear for hours or even days.”

“Father, if you hadn’t sent me all over the world, maybe this would have never happened.”

“That’s why I told you to marry her! So you wouldn’t neglect your duties, but that only seemed to make you more obsessed with her.”

“AND WHOSE FAULT IS THAT!  You tried to keep her away from me before you finally gave consent to pursue her!”

“Boy! I thought she would distract you from your training.  How was I supposed to know you would work better together when you became older, but then you proved me right when YOU BOTH started to neglect everything, but yourselves!”

They were both heaving in their seats and I knew both of them enough to know they needed time away from each other to cool down before they could talk like civilized people again.

I got up and walked around the desk to give The General a hug and light kiss on his forehead before tugging Vegeta by his hand out of his seat.

“We’ll be back later tonight to discuss the war after you both cool down.”

When the doors to the office slide shut, the tension in Vegeta’s body loosened, but only by a fraction.  With our memories back, I lead him to his room and laid him in his bed as I removed our clothes.  I covered us in his blanket, curled into his side, and wrapped my arms around him as all the tension from his body finally left him.

“It could have been worse.”

“How, woman?”

“I could have ended up with Yamcha.”

“Hnn.”

“Come on, that was a funny joke,” I laughed as I got a few chuckles out of him.

“I guess we should let the gang know what we discovered today.”

“We can do that later.  I need to show you how much I’ve missed loving you, _wife_.”

“And I you, _husband._ ”

The times we’ve had sex since our memories were erased were fast and hard, but this time we took our time re-familiarizing each other with our bodies.  The way Vegeta twists his hips when inside of me.  The way I gently scratch Vegeta’s scalp while riding him.  The way our breaths staccato when were both about to cum.  The way we stare into each other’s eyes when we fall from our orgasmic high.  The way we know we love each other without saying anything at all.

I wonder what will happen next…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys!!! I've been having this idea of a mafia/ yakuza au on my mind recently and I'm so excited to write it!
> 
> I want to finish this fanfic first before writing it so I don't neglect this one!!
> 
> Look forward to it!!


	13. Better news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

“Is this about Chichi?” Goku asked worriedly.

“Yeah, why were we brought into the medical lab altogether?” Krillin looked around confused reaching for 18’s hand.

“Something must be going on? Why isn’t Bulma here?” Yamcha questioned.

“I’m right here,” I said as I entered through the sliding doors with Vegeta. “We need everyone to sit down and listen to what we have to say.”

“We? Why are with this guy again?” Yamcha got defensive.

“Tsk. Still trying to get into my woman’s pants, even with your memory erased…” Vegeta said.

“So it is true then? The dreams Chichi and I have been having the past few months,” Goku said calmly.

“Yes, _Kakarot_.”

“Before Vegeta and I explain everything, we need everyone to drink this serum,” I stated as we started to hand the serum out.

Everyone looked at the serum suspiciously, but one by one started to drink it once Goku drank his without question.  Throughout the room, short shouts of anger and whispers of disbelief were heard.  As their memories were finally restored, tears were in my eyes as I remembered why they lost their memories in the first place.  If it weren’t for us, they would have never lost their precious memories and lost a small part of their lives with their loved ones.

“I’m sorry,” I whispered, “It was our fault.  If it weren’t for us…”

“Woman…”

“It wasn’t your fault.  Who knew The General had a serum to do this to us,” Goku said as he came up to me to envelop me in a bear hug.

Everyone bobbed their heads in agreement.

“Now that everyone’s memory has been restored, we can get back to winning this godawful war,” General Vegeta Sr. said as he entered the room.

The sharp squeal of chairs against the floor were heard around the lab as most of the occupants of the room rose up from their chairs into fighting stances.

“And what makes you think we’d fight for you after what you’ve done to us?”

“I didn’t say anything about fighting for me.  Everyone here is going to fight for their families and for your own general now, right General Vegeta?”

Everyone turned their heads toward Vegeta as he looked everyone in the eyes one by one as they nodded in agreement.

***

We were lead out of the labs and into the war conference room after a short break for everyone to reacquaint themselves with their loved ones and to visit Chichi in order to restore her memory.

 “So what has been going on with the Galactic War with Frieza while we were out of commission?”

 “We were gaining the upper hand in the war with our new technology until about five months ago, when we started to lose what we were able to achieve because of certain _distractions_.”

“Call my wife a distraction again and we’ll see whose head becomes detached from his body,” Vegeta growled.

“Boy, if you weren’t my son, I would have killed you instead.”

“Ha! I’d like to see you try.”

“Vegeta! Sir! Let’s try to focus so we finish this debriefing and start our next phase of planning,” I yelled.

“As I was saying, we lost the upper hand then with everyone here out of commission, Frieza’s army was about to retreat and recuperate.  We fear he will return within the next month to end the war,” The General stated.

“Well, it’s a good thing we’re all back and ready to assume our roles in the army.  I’ll come up with something as we prepare for Frieza’s attack.  In the meantime, we will double our training sessions with the new training tech Bulma and I have been secretly working on starting today.”

“Yes, sir!” Everyone saluted.

“Everyone meet in the training room in one hour.  Dismissed!”

The General, Vegeta, and I were the last ones in the room as an intense aura filled it.  I wanted to leave to make final updates to my tech, but I knew if I left these two alone, someone would end up dead and I wanted more time with my father-in-law.

“You’re lucky we still need you, old man, or I would have killed you.”

“Hmph, what every father wants to hear from their son.”

“We could have won this war by now if it weren’t for you.”

“And we would have if it weren’t for you and your irrational behavior.”

“You’re one to talk! Irrational! Ha!”

“Son, I thought it would have been the best thing to do.  Without your obsession with Bulma, you two were able to build this new tech together to finally win this war.”

“But if we didn’t find each other again, it wouldn’t have happened.”

“Look, we were all in the wrong here and made mistakes,” I interrupted. “Let’s all put this behind us and figure out our next step.”

“Fine, but _we_ don’t need to figure out anything, woman,” Vegeta directed his glare at his father, “I already have everything figured out in my head.  With the new tech we’ve been talking about, we will be able about to win this war.”

“My clever boy.  I knew you would.”

“We can win this war by the end of the month if everything goes as planned.”

“That is good news to hear.  I think congratulations are in order with even better news.”

“Hnn, what could be better news than the end of the war?”

“Hush Vegeta.  It’s always good to hear good news when things are going well.  Please continue.”

“My sweet Bulma,” The General smiled as he placed his hand on my cheek, “I always wondered how a rude and stubborn man like my son was able to capture an angel like you.”

“Like it was hard after she was able to get into my pants.”

“Vegeta! Let’s not talk about our sex lives in front of your father!”

“As if he didn’t know about it already…”

“I swear, I wonder how I can love you sometimes.”

“Hnn, you’ll know exactly why when we get in bed tonight.”

“Please tell us the good news before Vegeta says something more embarrassing.”

“I wanted to thank you for making me something I thought I would never become…”

“Spit it out, old man.  We don’t have all the time in the world.”

“I suggest you make him sleep on the couch tonight.”

“Please, sir. What is the good news and why are you thanking us for it?  It’s not like we can give you a higher ranking in the army.  You’re at the very top…”

“My sweet sweet girl.  I want to thank you for making me a grandfather.”

“What?!”

I wonder if our baby will be a boy or a girl…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't stop thinking about my mafia/ yakuza au so I wrote the first chapter!  
> I can't wait to write more of it and post it~ Look forward to it


	14. Promises promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update (bc I don't think I'll have time to update this weekend. Have a quarterly work thing and going to my 3rd escape room!)
> 
> Lemony warning (not too explicit)

“Do you ever think about having kids?”

“Don’t be ridiculous woman.  Why would we want to bring a child into this crazy universe?”

“What if we won the war and had no worries about Frieza?”

“Hmm, maybe we can try after we win the war.”

“If it weren’t for birth control by the way we’ve been going at it lately, I swear I’d be pregnant by now.”

“And we’d never leave our bed, but we have a war to fight and win.”

“When we win this war, I expect us to be in our bed for a week.”

“You have a deal, woman.”

“Hmmm, I can’t wait. Anyway, don’t be late for your meeting with your father, and don’t forget to meet me in my lab later.  I’ve been working on a prototype for gravity cuffs I wanted you to test out.  I haven’t worked out all the kinks, but that’s why I have you as my personal guinea pig.”

“Woman, if we weren’t married…”

“If we weren’t married, what? Finish what you were going to say.”

“Nothing, woman.”

“What?! You can’t just start a sentence like that and not tell me~”

“Hnn.  Whenever you talk about new tech you’ve created, you get this spark in your eyes that makes me want to fuck you all your lab again then ask you to married me again.  Damn, it’s hot.”

“Promises promises. Let’s work out the kinks in my tech first before we work out our kinks.”

“When we’re done tonight, your ass is mine.”

“Not if I get yours first~”

***

We froze at the news Vegeta’s father gave to us as he left the conference room.  Vegeta and I didn’t say anything as we contemplated the news of our first child.  I turned my head toward him to read his face, and I felt a little fear as I looked at his impassive expression.

“How is this possible…

“Well, with all the fucking we did around here, I’m surprised we didn’t have a brat earlier.”

“Vegeta… That’s not funny,” but I started to giggle anyway.

Vegeta walked toward me and knelt in front of me to press his face against my flat abdomen.

“Our child is in there. _Ours_.”

I placed my hands around Vegeta’s face as he looked up with a smirk on his face.

“You’re not upset we’re having this baby earlier than we planned?”

“How could I be upset when I was able to create this new life inside of you?  Our son will be strong like me.”

“Ha! And how do you know he will be a son?  She could be a girl who’s like me.”

“Either way, we created life together and now I have another reason to win this war.”

Vegeta got off the floor to sit on one of the chairs surrounding the table near me.  I went to sit in the chair next to him, but Vegeta pulled me onto his lap and lifted my leg so I was straddling him.

“There’s only one reason you would put us in this position and I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

Vegeta just smirked and started to rub his hand against my vagina causing it to grow wet.

“Vegeta… We have so much to do and less than an hour to get to the training room.”

Even as I was talking, I started to grind against him to get the wondrous friction I suddenly wanted.  I felt the bulge in his pants become harder.

“Fuck, woman.  If you don’t want to start, you need to stop moving like that.”

“We can screw around later so I’m going to make this quick.”

I pulled down the front of Vegeta’s pants to release his penis.  He lifted my left leg over his shoulder to hold as I moved my panties to the side before I grabbed his penis to spread my moisture around it before rubbing it against my clit. Back and forth and around, I rubbed faster and faster as our breathing grew harsher and harsher.

“Woman…”

“So close…”

We came a few seconds apart as we slumped in the chair as our orgasms racked our bodies.  Vegeta pulled my panties off and used them to wipe us clean and placed them in his pocket before he helped me stand.

“Let’s get the gravity tech in my lab before we meet everyone in the training hall.”

“Oohm.”

“Did you just grunt as a response? What are you? A monkey.”

“If I’m a monkey, then I’m a **_horny_** monkey.  As much as I loved what we just did, I’m not 100% satisfied.”

He emphasized his point by placing my hand over his semi-hard cock.  I gave it a quick squeeze before running out of his reach toward my lab.

“I promise I make it up to you tonight~”

I wonder if my tech will give us the advantage in the war…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of an overall storyline for my yakuza/ mafia au, but I got my characters and their personalities semi worked out. 
> 
> Also, people assume Vegeta is going to my yakuza/ mafia member... But what if I said Bulma is my yakuza/ mafia~ You'll have to wait and see.
> 
> I think this au will have maybe 3ish more chapters before wrapping up. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it!


	15. Transmission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow! Did not realize I haven't update since Sept. 27th... Sorry guys! I lost my motivation for this fic, but it came back to me and oh boy did it come back hard! I have the next 2 chapters outlined and it's going to be good!
> 
> Sorry it's so short. I wanted to update a little something now then not at all.
> 
> Shout out to Elianni for reminding me that I have fans out there waiting for my fic (and motivating me to start up again)!
> 
> No warning, but innuendos~
> 
> As always, enjoy~

When we all gathered again in the training room, I started off with the good news of the addition to our family.  Even with war almost upon us, everyone was excited for the new life, but it was short-lived as we got down to business.  Vegeta and I introduced the old training bots with their new modifications and the new tech I invented for training, adjustable gravity bands that go around the ankles and wrist.  While I explained the functions of my new inventions, Vegeta demonstrated how to use them efficiently to get the most out of the equipment with our limited time.  With everyone starting their hardcore training, I moved to my lab to finish my top secret project: a faster two person space pod.  The idea came to me, before we lost our memories, when Vegeta and I talked about how much time we were apart when we first got married because of the older, much slower space pods.  We developed the idea to make the pods sleeker, lighter, and more compacted.  It felt like only minutes had past when Vegeta came in smelling of sweat with a towel around his neck.

“Give me one more hour.  I just need to modify the UPS for the pod and it’ll be ready.”

“Don’t you mean GPS?”

“No, I mean UPS.  My Positioning System is universal, not just Global.”

“Woman, it’s been almost 5 hours.  We need to rest and eat.”

I looked at the clock on the wall to verify his statement and was shocked he spoke the truth.

“Besides, you shouldn’t be working this long without food or rest with our child in you.  I won’t acknowledge my paternity to him if he’s born a weakling.”

“I guess it’s a bad time to tell you the news then… This child isn’t yours, but Yamcha’s. With all that hair, how could I resist him!”

“Ha! I’d only believe that if we weren’t fucking like bunnies.”

“I love how messed up we can be sometimes. And speaking of fucking…”

I loved how Vegeta looked after his workouts.  His veins pumping his blood throughout his body, the sheen of sweat making his body glisten, and how he could and have screwed my brains out for hours with only his arms wrapped around me against any surface available.

“Hn, if we only had time. Everyone went to bathe before dinner, and we don’t want to make the others wait.”

“But isn’t that what we do best?” I winked at him.

I finished up what I was doing and stepped out of the space pod to walk up to Vegeta’s side.

“P! U! You stink! Let’s get you into the shower~”

Vegeta wrapped his arms around my waist and gave a peck to my lips.

“Only if you help with the washing.”

“Always~ Who else would want to see your nasty butt!”

“I’ll show you nasty, woman.  Just wait till we get into that shower,” Vegeta smirked with a glint in his eyes.

***

As the days passed by, Vegeta and I barely saw each other unless it was for a strategic meetings or when we went to bed, which often wasn’t at the same time.

Until one day…

“What do you mean Frieza sent a transmission?”

“Just as I said, boy.”

“Please play it, sir.”

The General motioned for someone at the controls to play Frieza’s message.

“Hello monkeys. It has been too long~ I thought we’d be able to meet face to face to renegotiate our deal the last time UNTIL YOU DESTORYED HALF MY ARMY!  Oh, sorry for my burst of anger,” he chuckled and it made my skin crawl, “Fortunately for you, I’m feeling benevolent.  Here is my new term: by the end of this week, surrender your primitive planet to me and I’ll let half of your planet live.  Fight against me again, and EVERYONE DIES.”

Frieza’s evil laugh filled the room as the transmission ended and everyone stared at the screen in disbelief.  Vegeta swung his head toward me as I locked my eyes on him and nodded once.

In the silence, Vegeta’s voice booms and startled everyone.

“We aren’t dead yet, people.  Bulma and I have figured out a way to stop Frieza once and for all, but I need everyone’s head in this if it’s to succeed.”

Everyone looked at Vegeta in awe with hope in their eyes because they knew with our fearless leader; we could do anything, especially with me by his side.

I wonder if we’ll finally win this war…


	16. Extremes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight lemon warning~

“Stop staring at me like that. Don’t you have a meeting or some weights to lift or something?”

“Or something...”

“Vegeta, please. I’m trying to work.”

“And I love watching you _work_.”

“But it’s very distracting when you’re staring me at like you want to devour me.”

“So you _have_ noticed.”

Vegeta smirked and it made my panties wet. Damn, he knew me too well.  We’ve always had this sexual chemistry and it was getting harder and harder to deny him what he wanted. What we wanted. True, we’ve been dating on and off for a year and a half now, but I wanted to wait a little longer to have sex.  At least until it was a little less chaotic with work.  I was given my own lab assistants and projects from The General and I didn’t want to disappoint him since I started dating his son.  We were close on occasions when our make out sessions got intense and we started shedding our clothing, but I always stopped it before we got too far.  Even though I saw the frustrated look on his face each time, he said he would respect my wishes and wait until I was ready.  I felt bad each time because I was the one always initiating our intense intimate petting.  I was the one ripping his clothes off.  I was the one grinding myself onto his lap.  I was the one who suggested trying oral tonight…

I sighed.

“Look, I really want to impress your dad with these new bots I’ve invented, but I can’t finish them if you keep staring at me like that.”

“Tsk, woman.  You have nothing to worry about.  He’s plenty impressed already with everything you’ve done to advance the army, but he’s mostly impressed that you haven’t dumped my ass yet.”

“ _Yet_ being the operative word.  I still can dump your ass.”

“Oh, really?  That’s not what you said last time.”

“Shhhh!!!  What if one of my assistants hear you?”

“Look around, woman.  They all left for the night about an hour ago.”

“What? It’s already that late? Huh, I guess I’ll call it a day too then.”

I started to place my tools back in their place and locked everything up that I could only work on.  When the last of the bots were secured, I felt Vegeta’s presences behind me.

“I don’t know how you can be so quiet on your feet when you weigh a ton.”

I slowly turned and wrapped my arms around his neck as he placed his arms on my hips.

“Let’s get out of here.”

“Hmm, and where do you intend to take me, Vegeta?”

“I intend to take you in my mouth tonight.”

I squealed as Vegeta easily lifted me in his arms to wrap my legs around his waist.  Even though I’d known Vegeta for a few years, I was always astonished by how physically strong he was and he could easily pick me up as if I weighed nothing.  He walked over to one of the empty lab tables and placed me top of it.

“As much as I love being manhandled by you, I think we should head back to my room.”

“I’ve waited too long.  We going to do it here, in the place you love the most.”

“What if someone walks in on us?”

“You know better than anyone that no one is going to come and disturb us at this hour.”

With each sentence that came out of our mouths, I was relaxing in his arms more and more.  Especially since Vegeta had started to lightly grind his hips against mine and placed kisses up and down my neck and shoulder.

Vegeta slowly moved down my body placing kisses everywhere.  He spent more time on my breasts to rub his face all over them, but before he moved further down, he lightly bit the areas where my nipples were over my bra.  The only sounds that could be heard were our breathing, mine louder than his. When he was kneeling in front of my opened legs, he looked up into my eyes with a smirk.

“As much as I love seeing you wear these short tight dresses, I don’t like how I can almost see your ass when you reach over for something.  Anyone could see what’s mine.”

“Well tough luck, dweeb.  I happen to love wearing them, and since you told me this little tidbit, guess I’ll have to wear shorter ones more often.”

“Then I guess I’ll have to show you what happens when you wear dresses this short.”

Vegeta lifted the hem of my dress, looked at my panties, and froze for several seconds.

“Vegeta, what are you doin…”

My voice snapped him out of his daze and pushed his face into my open legs taking a big whiff.  The action was so sudden and intense; I shuddered and tried to clamp my thighs together, but couldn’t with Vegeta’s face between them.  He easily pried them open and rubbed his face all over my panty covered pussy like he did with my breasts.

“So wet. So mine.”

Vegeta slide my panties to the side and gave a tentative lick.  He shuddered and looked up to see my reaction.  I placed my hands in his head and smiled down at him.  With his signature smirk, he lifted both my legs over his shoulders and drove back in.

“Shit!”

My hands tightened in his hair and I tried to press his face closer to me.  He was all over. Up and down.  Circling around. End to end.

“Fuck, you taste better than I expected.”

When he got to my clit, my legs tightened around his head.  Vegeta licks were light at first and got more intense as time passed until he started to suck on it.  My legs started to convulse with my moans and grunts of pleasure encouraging him when he found the spots I liked the most.  Then he did the most intense thing I’ve ever felt up until that point, he started to hum while sucking on my clit.

“Ah! I’m going to cum! Oh my god!”

Vegeta started humming louder and sucking harder.

“Hng!”

My legs dug into Vegeta’s back, my fingers pulling at his hair, my eyes rolling into the back of my head.

“FUCK!”

My whole body shook as I reached my orgasm and still Vegeta didn’t stop.  He gave my clit a few more licks before he moved a few inches down to lick my juices that were flowing out of me. Still shaking from my orgasm, Vegeta rose up to look into my eyes as I slowly opened them with a smile on my face.  He had the evidence of my orgasm dripping from his face as he tried to catch his breath.  I’d never seen him look sexier than this moment so I leaned toward him and licked my juices from his chin before pressing my lips to his.  Even though he was out of breath, he ravished my mouth like he always did. I lowered my hands to the bulge in his pants, but he pulled our lips apart and grabbed my hands.

“As much as I want your hands there, I want today to be all about you.  Besides, I don’t think I’d be able to stop us from going further if my dick is released.”

“Ha! I think I love you.”

“Woman, I love you too.”

“Maybe it’s time we move onto the next part in our sex lives.  I think I’ve made you wait long enough.”

“What happened to waiting?”

“With everything that’s been going on in the universe, I have no doubt you’re going to ask me to marry you within the year.  I mean, who wouldn’t want to marry this.”

“Cocky ass.”

“I believe you are the one with the cock and the ass.”

“Hhgn.”

“I’m ready, Vegeta.  Let’s have sex tonight.  I want it. We both want it.”

“Fuck, woman.”

“Exactly, dweeb.”

***

We came up with our plan a few nights before we received the transmission from Frieza.  I couldn’t sleep due to feeling nauseous and was throwing up in the garbage can when Vegeta came into our room from his late night meeting with his father.  It was rare to see each other awake in our room, and I felt better when he sat down next to me with a glass of water a few inches away, not touching me.  He learned the hard way when I bite his head off the last time he touched me while I threw up.  I know he meant well and only did it to make me feel better, but I did not like being touched while puking my guts out.  I took the glass of water and rinsed my mouth out in the garbage can.  Without asking, Vegeta took the garbage can outside to get rid of its contents.  When he came back, he placed the can with a new bag inside next to me on the bed.  Feeling much better, I patted the space next to me.  He leaned against the headboard and I snuggled closer to him as he wrapped his arms around my body with a hand on my barely visible belly.

“ _Your_ child is killing me.”

“ _My_ child?”

“Yes, _your_ child.  Only the men in your family have the ability to make my body feel extreme emotions and feelings.  Hence _your_ child.”

“Hmmm… I know I give you extreme orgasms and love, but what extreme does my father give you?” Vegeta arched his eyebrow.

“Extreme rage, which isn’t that extreme anymore, I guess.”

That made him chuckle.

“So have you or your father come up with any plans on defeating Frieza yet?”

“Nope, none.... and it’s frustrating as fuck.”

“Well, I’ve been thinking… What if we used my new space pods somehow?  With all the new features I added and the self-destruct option, we can destroy his ship along with his army.”

“We could… We could use 17 and 18’s espionage skills to get them on his ship, but then we’d need someone else there to assassinate Frieza.”

“Exactly what I was thinking!  And who better to kill that fucker than you.”

“Brilliant, woman!”

“And I’m going with you.”

I wonder if our plan will work…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on these last few chapters have been tough. Haha! I keep changing my mind and re-editing what I write (mainly bc I forget what I wrote before and what I wrote in previous chapters).
> 
> Anywho, writing my yazuka au has been fun and I've been doing some research on yakuza stuff (mainly tattoos I see my characters having and writing mini stories about it that I'll add in chapters at some point). Working on the second chapter now!


	17. The plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Another update!
> 
> Lemon warning~
> 
> As always, enjoy!

Our plan was simple yet complicated if everything didn’t go as planned.  The plan was for 17, 18, Vegeta, and I to use my new space pods to sneak onto Frieza massive space craft by attaching the pod on the outside and laser drilling our way in from opposite ends.  Meanwhile, everyone back on earth would try to obtain some time for us by negotiating with Frieza again while our army geared up for an attack.  When the negotiations failed, for we knew Frieza would not change his mind, we would already be on his ship seeking him out to assassinate him.  After his assassination by Vegeta’s hand, we would have to cram into one of my pods to head back, but not before remotely detonating the other pod to destroy Frieza’s ship and his army. There was no way our plan wouldn’t work in our favor. I knew the rate of our success would be 99% and excitement broke out into the room when we presented the plan Vegeta and I came up with together to everyone in the conference room. 

“17, 18, Vegeta, and I will need to go over logistics of the pods for the next few days as I finish the final updates,” I explained.

“Everyone should still train and re-familiarize themselves with the space war crafts as well, but also spend some time with your loved ones.  Our plan isn’t 100% full proof and we may lose some people, but we can finally defeat Frieza if everything goes as planned,” Vegeta stated.

“We can finally win this war,” General Vegeta smiled.

***

The next few days flew by quickly as we prepared for war.  We knew the plan, but we all thought of possible downfalls and unforeseen situations that might occur during our secret mission and fortunately, we were able to come up with solutions to every single one.  There would be no way we wouldn’t win the war with Frieza’s death. There was only one thing that made us change our plans on the night before we attacked.

“You are not coming with us, woman.”

“Are you crazy? Of course, I am.  There is no way in hell that I am missing out on this.”

“Bulma…”

“Don’t Bulma me.  This was mostly my idea.  I have to go.”

“Bulma, think of our child inside of you.  What if something happens and you get hurt? Our child gets hurt?  I can’t risk either of you so please listen to me for once and stay here where you will be safe.”

“But…”

I knew he was right.  I would risk my life to end this war so we could finally have peace on our planet, but I couldn’t risk the life of our unborn child.

“I hate you when you’re right.”

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing that you are always right.”

“And it doesn’t hurt that you’re a good fuck.”

“Speaking of fucking…”

“Vegeta, can you keep it in your pants for ten more minutes?  I just want to make sure my space pods are fully functioning before we… I mean you guys head out tomorrow.”

I stepped into the first space pod and started to make my final checks when I felt Vegeta’s hands on my hips and his lips on my neck.  I tried to ignore him the best as I could, but it was hard; he was hard.  He full stepped into the pod behind me, turned me around to sit on one of the two seats available, and kneeled in front of me.  I was already wet, but he didn’t need to know that.  He could probably see it.

“I swear.  Why can’t we keep our hands off each other for more than ten minutes?”

“Less talking, more fucking.”

He grabbed the clipboard that was in my hands and tossed it on the other seat.  Then he proceed to remove my panties and moved my butt until it was on the edge of the seat.  Using one of his hands, he pushed my shoulders back so I was leaning before he brought his other hand down to coat a finger in my wetness.  He moved his finger around than added another finger.  Vegeta didn’t enter me yet, but I grew wetter and wetter.  Without warning, he placed his face on my pussy and licked and sucked on my clit, plunging his fingers inside of me at the same time.  My back went straight as I clung onto Vegeta’s head and gasped for air.  I orgasmed quickly and Vegeta pulled himself out and stood in front of me, stroking himself.  I couldn’t remember when he took his pants off.  He easily lifted me in his arms and his cock entered me as I sat on top of his lap.  Vegeta was able to close the hatch to the pod as he leaned back on the seat.  He placed one foot on the floor and the other propped up on the glass hatch door as he started pump his hips up and down.  I placed my hands on the low ceiling of the pod to push myself down onto his cock faster and harder.  In such a small space, the staccato slapping of our skin was loud and invigorating. I wanted us to go faster and harder. For one beat, we were off and we fell onto the small floor of the pod, but that didn’t stop us.  I moved back and forth on top of him to simulate my clit as he placed his hands on my butt because I wasn’t moving fast enough.  Eventually, I stopped moving when Vegeta lifted his legs slightly and started moving his hips like a jackhammer.  It was intense, but I loved it.  We dialed back the roughness and the speed of our sex when we found out I was pregnant.  I was starting to miss his jackhammering skills.  It got so intense I had to hop of his dick for a second, but he wouldn’t have it.  He gave me a half a second before he pulled me down again to piston in and out of me.  I was orgasming with my pussy dripping down onto him and still didn’t stop his fast pace.  His grunts and the wet sound of fucking had me orgasming one after another until he groaned so loud it hurt my ears and I felt him ejaculate so hard I tried to clamp my legs together because another orgasm took over my body.

I collapsed on top of him, moving up and down on his chest with his deep inhales and exhales, our sweat mixing with each other’s.

“Fuck, that was intense.”

“It’s been too long since we’ve had sex that rough.”

“Hnn.”

“I bet the baby felt it too.”

“Was I too rough?”

“Ha! I think you weren’t rough enough.  Don’t worry about the baby. I’m sure he didn’t feel anything.”

“You called our child a he.”

“We’re having a son.  I had an ultrasound done this afternoon.”

The joy on Vegeta’s face conveyed the love and happiness from the news I gave him.

“We’re having a son.”

I wonder if we can give our son a war free life…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't start writing the second chapter of the yakuza au... I wrote this chapter instead bc I was inspired!
> 
> The end is almost near (and some of you might be sad, but look forward to my yakuza fic)!


	18. Sacrifices of war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

“Does pod 1 have a weird smell to it too?” 17 asked over the video intercom in the second pod.

My cheeks burned and I tried to look busy with something on my tablet.

“No, pod 1 smells perfect,” Vegeta came in with a wicked smirk on his face.

Before I could finish the last inspections of both pods, Vegeta stated he saw a flaw in the first pod, only to trap me inside to have his wicked way with my body: not that I minded, especially when we went back to the first pod for another round.

17, 18, and Vegeta left in the morning to infiltrate Frieza’s ship as we prepared ourselves for the big show for Frieza. Our army was prepping to launch all battleships as our team of experts was in the war room about to conference a call in with Frieza.

“Okay, Android and General Vegeta.  From here on out we are going to silence your communications to our systems and connect with Frieza.  You will be able to hear everything on our end, and we’ll be able to see everything done on your end, but we won’t be able to hear anything.  Good luck and get back here safely.”

The occupants in both pods gave thumbs up as their pods finally attached to Frieza’s ship to finish this war once and for all.

“Everyone, remember the plan.  Stall Frieza as long as we can than prepare for war.  If all else fails, this is going to get ugly real fast so prepare for anything,” The General stated.

“Incoming video call from Frieza’s ship, sir,” Krillin said.

“Okay, everyone.  My plan is foolproof.  We can do this and win!” I cheered.

“Connecting in 3…2…”

“Hello, darlings~”

“Frieza, good to see you again.”

“General Vegeta, let’s not go through these idiotic pleasantries.  We all know we are not on pleasant terms.”

My gazed moved toward the bottom left side of the screen to see the progress of the drills from the pods The Androids and Vegeta were on.  They had just made it through and were preparing to enter Frieza’s ship.

“Very well, the people of earth would like to negotiate the terms of your deal.”

“Deal? What deal?  I distinctly recall demanding the surrender of your planet, and I would like nothing less.”

“There has to be another way.  Have you not noticed my son is not present?  We have him detained in one of our prisons for attacking your army last time without any prior permission.”

“As much as I love having that monkey behind bars, I am not satisfied.”

“We will give you anything! There has to be a way!”

“Hahaha! I love graveling.  Atlas, there is nothing you have that I want.  Now then, shall I annihilate your misery mud ball of a planet now or only half of it?”

“We refuse to surrender!”

“Then prepare to die!”

“No, Frieza. We choose to fight! Our army is on its way as we speak. Prepare to finish this war!”

“Your slow ships will never make it to mine!  I’ll be long gone before you make it.”

“Fortunately for us, we have a brilliant scientist that not only made our weapons and ships better than yours; we have a general who is going to _annihilate_ you!”

As if on cue, Vegeta appeared behind Frieza with a knife in hand, but bloody and bruised.  I was relieved to see him alive, but worried about the damage that was done to his body.

Unfortunately, Frieza turned from the screen when Vegeta entered the room.  The knife was knocked out of Vegeta’s hand and they both fought hand to hand, landing punches and kicks to one another.  Frieza was able to get the upper hand and kicked Vegeta so hard he fell back toward the screen, which cut off our link to Frieza.

“What happened!?” I screamed, wanting to see what was happening to my husband.

“I don’t know.  We’ve seemed to have lost our connection to Frieza’s ship,” Krillin said.

“Well, get it back on! NOW!” Goku yelled.

“I’m trying, but something must have broken on the other side.  There’s no way we can get back on,” Krillin whispered.

“At least the pod’s camera is still functional.  We’ll just have to wait and see.  Turn the sound back on and turn on the external cameras on the pod,” The General stated.

After a few seconds passed, the camera to the second pod went offline, indicating the self-destruct option had been activated.

“Shit! They only have a few minutes before the ship goes down.  That pod was closest to the engine room,” I exclaimed.

I was starting to get worried for The Androids and for Vegeta.  If they didn’t make it out, we would lose our loved ones forever.  Just when I thought they wouldn’t make it, the external camera to the first pod showed an injured 17 being helped by a bloody 18.

“Oh, thank god!” a few people exhaled.

_*Come on, Vegeta! Please make it! Please!*_

17 and 18 were strapped in the pod, prepare to detach and head back.

“Compound, we confirm the success of the assassination of Frieza.  We were given orders by General Vegeta to head back without him,” 18’s voice came out loud and clear.

“What! No, this wasn’t part of the plan.  You have to wait for Vegeta!  Don’t leave without him,” I yelled.

“The ship is about to blow, we must leave now.  Vegeta said he had to dispose of the body in space for all to see the proof of his death even if he is to die today with him.  I’m sorry, Bulma, but we have loved ones too,” 18 replied.

I knew she was right, and I was being selfish, but Vegeta was my husband. 

“Great job, Androids.  Come home safe,” The General said.

A few seconds later, the pod was a safe distance away from Frieza’s ship with the external cameras still overlooking it before it exploded into pieces.

The room was silent for several seconds before excitement broke out among all the lab techs and army privates. They started to celebrate and hug one another, but I didn’t feel it at all because the one thing that made me happy wasn’t here and couldn’t have survived.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Goku walking toward me with the same look on his face that was probably on mine.  I burst into tears as he circled his arms around me and held me up as I lost all feeling in my body.

“That dweeb!  I know he did what had to be done, but how could he?! How can I live without him!?”

Goku rocked me back and forth as Chichi also wrapped her arms around me, and I cried even harder burying my face into her shoulder.

“You can and will live without him.  Live for the child you both created together.  Vegeta will live on through your child.  That’s how you’re going to live, Bulma,” Chichi whispered as she cried beside me.

I felt like I was dying from the heartbreak I’ve never experienced before, but Chichi was right because there was a reason to live.  The child I conceived with Vegeta lived in me and our child will never doubt the love we had for each other.  Our child will know the heroic deeds and the ultimate sacrifice Vegeta gave for us to live.

I wonder how I’ll live without Vegeta…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry... Don't hurt me~


	19. Living on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

A few months later, without the tyranny of Frieza, planets were able to travel throughout the galaxy safely.  Even though I was mourning Vegeta’s death, I knew I had to get out of The Compound and explore the universe after a month Trunks was born.  With a small crew and Yamcha, who insisted he also come along, Trunks and I set off to exotic planets. Whenever we discovered something wonderful or new, I would turn to tell Vegeta only to realize he was no longer with me.  I would feel depressed when those moments first happened, but with my baby boy with me, who acted tough like his daddy, but was smart like a whip like his mommy even at the young age of only 6 months, I knew I had a new partner in life to discover new things with.

After almost a year in space, I knew I had to head back to earth for my son. 

“Mama, how come you look so sad when you talk to scary grandpop pop compared to when you talk to your papa?” Trunks asked.

“My baby boy, I’m not sad when I talk to him,” I reply.

“Yes, you are.  You look like you’re going to cry every time.”

I was always amazed at how smart Trunk was, but who was I kidding; he is my son after all.

“Your pop pop just reminds me of your daddy when I see his face.  They looked very similar you know~” I smiled as I lift him up into my arms to hug him.

Trunks’ eyes went round at my statement.

“Really? Daddy looked scary like pop pop?”

“Not as scary, but they do look very similar.”

“Can we visit pop pop?”

“Of course, we can.  We’re actually headed there right now so we can live there. It’ll probably take us a day or two to head back toward earth though.”

“Yay! Can you show me everything you and daddy did together when he was alive?”

“Of course! Anything for you~”

Even though I don’t think of Vegeta as much as I used to, I still feel the sharp pain of heartache whenever I think about him or look at Trunks.  Trunks had inherited so much of Vegeta’s facial features and his protectiveness, especially when Yamcha was around us.  It made me smile and love Trunks even more, and miss Vegeta.

“Sorry to interrupt, but it looks like we need to stop on Planet X22 to refuel and get more food,” Yamcha said as he came into my room.

Trunks tightened his arms around my neck as he peered over his shoulder to glare at Yamcha.  For whatever reason, Trunks never took a liking to Yamcha even though Yamcha was nothing but friendly and playful with him.

“Hey, sport. The crew just made some food and your favorite brownies.  Why don’t you head up while I talk to your mom about something,” Yamcha smiled.

Trunks looked back at me, and I could see the Trunks’ mind deliberating on what he should do: “protect” me from Yamcha or getting himself some food and a brownie or three.  Just like his father, he had a monster appetite for food and sweets.  If I didn’t know any better, I’d think Vegeta was reincarnated through our son.

“Go on Trunks, I know how much you want a brownie.  Save one for me before they’re all taken,” I whispered in his ear as I set him on his feet.

“Okay, mommy, but only before you want a brownie too,” Trunks smiled before he turned.

Before he left the room, Trunks gave a very Vegeta-like glare toward Yamcha and stated, “Don’t touch my mommy while I’m gone, again.”

“Man, that kid is becoming like Vegeta more and more with each day,” Yamcha said when we were alone.

“Well, if you hadn’t tried to kiss me the other day, maybe he wouldn’t give you the death glare every time you step in the same room as us.”

“I know I know.  I’m sorry about that.  You looked so lonely, I thought I could help.”

“By trying to kiss me…”

“You can’t stay single forever, Bulma.  You need to move on some time.”

“Maybe I will someday, but I’m not ready yet.”

“And I’ll be here, whenever you’re ready.”

There was an awkward silence for several seconds before one of the crew members announced we were landing in a few minutes and for all personnel to report to the control room to strap in for safety.

I found Trunks eating a brownie in the hallway leading to the control room and picked him up in my arms before strapping us in for the landing.

“Why don’t we do a little exploring while we’re here?  I don’t think we’ve been to this planet yet,” I announced to the crew, “Meet back at the ship in two hours?”

Excitement and yeses broke out through the room and we were off to explore the little shops and market that were open for business.

Trunks and I walked around to taste the exotic foods and peruse through the different shops with Yamcha following us around stating he was there to _protect_ us, just in case.

We were about to enter another shop when I saw something from the corner of my eye.

“Mama, what is it? Why did you stop?”

I whipped my head back and forth and rubbed on eyes.

“It’s nothing, baby.  My eyes are just playing tricks on me.”

I could have sworn I saw Vegeta, but that was impossible.  He was dead.

We entered the shop with alien tech and bought a few things that caught my eye and Trunks’.  For a child of almost a year of age, he was already showing his superior intellect for his age in everything he did, including my love for tech.  After we made our purchases, Yamcha carried our bags as I carried a drowsy Trunks.

“Let’s head back to the ship early.  It looks like it’s time for Trunks’ nap.”

“Ahh, mama.  I swear I’m not tired,” Trunks yawned as he rested his head on my shoulder.

“I know, baby,” I winked at Yamcha as we made our way back toward the ship.

Yamcha and I stopped in our tracks when we saw the familiar swept up hair several feet away behind a group of Namekians.  We looked at each other then back toward the familiar hairstyle. We were in shock and doubt, not knowing what to say, what to believe. If this was real…

When the Namekians moved aside, he too stopped to stare at us.  He was rubbing his temples as if he were fighting a migraine as he glared at Yamcha then at Trunks. When _our eyes_ finally met, I knew his memory was coming back to him as he stomped his way toward us with a smirk on his face. I handed Trunks to Yamcha before sprinting toward Vegeta and tackled him to the ground.  I kissed his face before he forced our mouths together to kiss me so hard I felt that familiar throbbing between my legs.

“Woman.”

 “Hey Dweeb.”

I wonder if I’ll ever stop loving him…


	20. New Yakuza fic!

That's a wrap!

 

Thanks to all the fans out there that commented and kudoed!!  I do it for myself mostly, but for you guys too!!  Thanks for all the love guys!!

 

Maybe I'll do a epilogue someday, but for right now I want to dive into my new yakuza fic!!

 

First chapter is up!!  Check it out! The link is below!

 

http://archiveofourown.org/works/12698403


End file.
